Big Bee, Little Bee
by JazzTheTiger
Summary: Bumblebee is restless by nature, so how do the autobots handle him when an explosion turns him into a sparkling? And a big Bee trapped in a little Bee's body at that!
1. Chapter 1

**Something silly and random, inspired by a few other fics where various transformers are turned into sparklings such as this one - http:/ www. fanfiction .net /s/3957625/1/Little_Wonders**

**Something I drew for this (couldn't resist drawing a sparkling Bee! ^^) http:/ jazzthetiger. deviantart. com /art/Little-Bee-181480864**

**Please review!**

**

* * *

**

Bumblebee growled impatiently, Sari Sumdac sighed and leant back into the front seat, gazing out of Bumblebee's window in boredom. They were currently on a main freeway in the city of Detroit, heading back from a patrol. Bumblebee had picked Sari up on the way back so they could hang out like they always do on afternoons like this. But they were stuck in a traffic jam, and they weren't going anywhere fast anytime soon. This is what irked Bumblebee the most, and he revved his engine in his growing frustration, momentarily startling his teenaged passenger. Behind him a green SWAT assault vehicle sighed tiredly at his team mates antics, readying himself to talk the yellow police car out of whatever escape plan he had come up with in the five minutes they'd been stuck in traffic.

"Why don't we just transform and walk out of here?"

"And scare the living daylights out of everyone around us, I don't think so" Sari beat him to it.

If Bumblebee's alt mode allowed it, he would've grinned.

Without warning, he placed a police siren on his roof and took off down the emergency lane.

"How about I do this instead!" Bumblebee called to his thrilled passenger over the loud roar of his engine and screeching tires.

Behind him Bulkhead groaned, and would have rolled his optics if he could, then followed after his speedy friend, he was disguised as a SWAT vehicle after all, and he was certain Bumblebee was breaking the speed limit.

Again.

Bumblebee and Sari arrived at the 'abandoned' plant that was home to the autobots, five minutes before Bulkhead.

After having let Sari out and transforming into robot mode, Bumblebee burst into the building dramatically spreading his arms wide and all but shouting

"Guess who's back!"

Moments later Optimus appeared in the room.

"I take it things are still quiet?"

"and incredibly boring"

"Where's Bulkhead?"

"Er…. He was a little slow…" Bumblebee trailed off sheepishly, avoiding optic contact with him.

Optimus groaned in exasperation and face-palmed, Bumblebee had a habit of leaving his team mates behind when he took off after patrols, and it was only a matter of time before something bad happened to either himself or the team mate he'd left behind.

Bumblebee and Sari shared a knowing look.

When Optimus looked up again to speak, they were both gone.

He rolled his optics when moments later, loud upbeat music started playing from the rec. room.

Bulkhead chose that moment to stroll into the building

"Hey boss! Oh… are you okay?"

"Thank you, but I'm fine, Bulkhead"

"Are you sure? You looked a little annoyed when I walked in…"

"I'm fine" Optimus cut in, giving Bulkhead a strained smile.

"Ok then" Bulkhead shrugged, and joined Bumblebee, Jazz and Sari in the rec. room.

Bulkhead sat down on the cement couch and watched as the three happily danced around in front of the TV while the stereo blasted out music, Jazz saw it as a great opportunity to keep himself fit, and his dance moves closely resembled those of break dancing due to his cyber-ninja training. Bumblebee and Sari were more casual with their dancing and simply busted out cool moves as they remembered them from music videos and the like, giggling at failed attempts or applauding well executed ones.

Whilst executing a particularly complicated dance move, Bumblebee had forgotten he was still holding an energon cube he had picked up earlier after the patrol.

Meanwhile the jerky movements caused the energon to slosh around and become unstable, and the pink fluorescent fluid began to glow brighter. Bulkhead noticed this.

"Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee didn't hear him over the music, he almost had it!

By now Jazz had also noticed the glowing cube "Bumblebee, STOP!"

Bumblebee paused, was there something wrong? It was only then he noticed the scorching hot sensation in his servo, with a yelp he dropped the cube. The final jolt from the cube landing on the floor caused the energon to explode at Bumblebee's feet with a flash of blindingly bright white light and a deafening blast.

_**BOOM!**_

When the last of the energy blasts faded, the autobots began to recalibrate and online their optics. They were greeted with a scorched rec. room. The giant wall mounted TV near where Bumblebee was last seen standing was shattered and broken beyond recognition, blue sparks of electricity jumped out from exposed wires, the cement couch which they had all dove behind was a crumbling mass of rubble, but worst of all, there was no sign of Bumblebee.

The remaining autobots, Optimus, Ratchet and Prowl burst into the room having being stirred from their activities by the blast.

"what's going on..." Optimus's voice trailed off when he saw the destruction.

"…Bee…." Sari sobbed, tears spilling down her cheeks, and dropping to her knees beside the small black crater that marked the place where Bumblebee had dropped the cube.

A frightened whimper came from underneath the chunks of scorched metal that had once been the stereo systems, causing all gazes to focus there. Jazz warily approached the spot where the small sound originated from, he began to carefully move away chunks of metal so as not to have anything fall on whatever had made that noise. He very nearly dropped the chunk of metal in shock, a pair of large sky blue optics warily peered out at him from their shelter beneath the metal scraps.

Sari had crept closer whilst Jazz was moving the metal and was now watching from behind Jazz.

"…Bee, is that you?" she called out tentatively.

"Squeak!" was the noisy reply as a yellow rounded helm poked out from the shadows, large blue optics round with happiness.

The autobots gasped as a miniature Bumblebee staggered out from underneath the metal shelter and hobbled towards Sari.

Sari squealed with delight and ran up to him, sweeping him off his feet in a hug, and spinning around with him in her arms. "Bee! You're alright!"

Bumblebee could only stare in shock. Something definitely wasn't right here, how did she get so big?

He tried to ask her this, but she didn't seem to notice, and continued grinning obliviously at him. Unbeknownst to poor Bumblebee, who had a habit of speaking his processor and so his thoughts were consequently louder than his voice, he was speaking in chirps and squeaks, or more generally known as sparkling babble.

"You're so cute!" she said grinning and holding him out at arms length to examine him better.

Bumblebee shrieked in alarm when he noticed Jazz crouched down beside Sari. Holy Frag! He was even bigger than he remembered!

"Wow little dude, how'd ya get so small?" Jazz said cheerfully to calm the trembling yellow sparkling in Sari's arms, but managed to do the complete opposite when Bumblebee decided to freak out about his even smaller stature.

A loud thud from the back of the room caught Bumblebee's attention, as it did with most of the bots. Prowl had done the robot equivalent of fainting and fallen into stasis lock upon the sight of Bumblebee as a sparkling, he was trouble enough as a fully grown mech after all. If there's one thing Bumblebee wouldn't turn down, it was an invitation to fluster the police motorcycle in any way possible, which was a pretty tough challenge. Bumblebee grinned mischievously (the sparkling equivalent was an incredibly endearing little smile) and pointed to Prowl, squirming a little in Sari's arms to get the point across better.

"Oh you wanna go see Prowl?" Sari asked, already walking towards Prowl who lay uncharacteristically sprawled across the floor.

Bumblebee giggled excitedly, Prowl obviously didn't like whatever had happened to him, and he was going to make the most of it.

Meanwhile, Bulkhead and Jazz where explaining to Optimus and Ratchet what had happened to cause the explosion. But they hadn't the slightest clue how Bumblebee had become a sparkling.

Sari let Bumblebee down beside Prowl, and watched as he crept closer and closer, wobbling a little on his pedes as he went, and stopped when he was close enough to tentatively poke the unconscious transformer's cheek.

No response.

He pouted, and then poked Prowl again, with a little more force.

Again, nothing.

Bumblebee whined with frustration and crawled onto the motorcycle-former's chassis and sat there peering down at his face, eagerly awaiting the moment when Prowl onlined to (hopefully) give him the scare of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

About six cycles later Prowl onlined wondering vaguely why his processor was aching so much, that was until he onlined his optics to find a little yellow bundle of joy perched on his chassis. Bumblebee gave an extra loud squeak of joy upon seeing Prowl's visor flicker with blue light, and the black robot beneath him jerked a little as a new wave of pain wove it's way into his already aching processor. Prowl slowly sat up, prying Bumblebee off his chassis and disdainfully depositing the yellow bundle into Sari's arms as if he were infected with cosmic rust. Then stood up and left without uttering a single word to the two rather disappointed youths.

Bumblebee huffed with annoyance then directed an enquiring warble to Sari as though he were asking _**'what was that all about?'**_, which was precisely what he was thinking. Sari just shrugged, even though she wasn't entirely sure that his chatter would actually translate into anything.

Now little Bee was bored, he sighed and rested his chin on Sari's shoulder, his blue optics scanning the room for anything interesting, then chirped in surprise when he noticed the rec. room was a disaster zone. He whined sadly at the wreck that was the TV, Sari followed his gaze and sighed at the mess.

"When you make a mess, you _really_ make a mess…" she mused.

Bumblebee grinned proudly at this statement and couldn't suppress the happy giggle before it escaped his vocaliser, causing him to quickly cover his mouth with his small servos in a vain attempt to stifle his laughter.

"I don't see what's so funny, _we've_ got to clean it up!" she said in a reprimanding tone, causing Bumblebee's grin to widen at her complaints.

"Right, I'll go see what the others are talking about and you stay here, and _be good_!" She warned after placing Bumblebee on the ground and tapping him lightly on the nose to emphasise her point, before walking off to the five robots in the next room.

Bumblebee stood there dumbfounded at having lost his safe haven in Sari's warm arms, all of a sudden, everything seemed so big and scary.

_**She can't leave him there! Some-bot might step on him! Hey, come back!**_

All of this of course was communicated through loud squawks, chirps and squeaks, which Sari understood none of (but knew Bee was going to protest), leaving the frustrated little robot alone in the rec. room.

Now noticing how _utterly-and-mind-blowingly_ large the rec. room was, and all the intriguing little obstacles the various bits of scrap metal created, Bee decided that his wait was not going to be so boring after all.

Meanwhile, after much discussion, the autobots of the earth base were still perplexed about Bumblebee's change, surely an energon explosion didn't cause it?

"I wouldn't be surprised if it has something to do with Sari's key" said Ratchet, in his usual grouchy voice, still vaguely annoyed at having being disturbed from his stasis nap.

"What makes you say that?" Optimus asked, raising an optic ridge at the seemingly random comment, but nonetheless curious about the reasoning.

"Well, she has used it that many slagging times to heal us, primus! I wouldn't be too surprised if there was some twisted side effect!" he replied folding his arms across his red and white chassis.

"Hmm… he has a point, there is likely to be some sort of residual energy from the continual exposure… I wouldn't put it past the power of the all spark to cause obscure changes to a cybertronian, just look at what it did to Sari." Prowl added.

"Not to mention Sari was present at the time of the explosion, _and_ the amount of time the two spend together could have some effect" Optimus continued, finding the hypothesis likely.

"How would the amount of time I spend with Bee affect him?" Sari interrupted, having heard the exchange between Optimus and Prowl as she entered the room.

"Well Sari, when you upgraded yourself with the key, the essence of the all spark would have been transferred to you, and this residual essence, which should be stronger in you than in any of us who have been healed by it, could have had an impact on Bumblebee's change into a sparkling. But out of all the autobots, I believe the essence of the all spark is the most concentrated in Bumblebee due to the constant close proximity to you." Optimus explained, whilst Sari nodded, understanding.

"So umm if we repeated it, would Bee change back?" Sari asked.

The five giant robots exchanged uncertain glances; Ratchet was the first to speak.

"Well kid, probably not"

"Why?"

"It just sounds too easy, and things can't always work like that, how can we know for sure that it won't make Bumblebee younger? Or even worse..." Ratchet trailed off.

"Hey, where is Bumblebee?" Bulkhead asked, wanting to see his yellow friend.

"He's in the rec. room" Sari replied nonchalantly

"Alone?" Jazz ventured, even though it was stating the obvious, Bumblebee was the only mech not present.

"If Bumblebee is anything like his former self, that was probably not a good idea to leave him to his own devices…" Prowl trailed off realising the others had left halfway through his sentence, and cautiously followed.

Bumblebee's spark pulsed wildly as he swerved to the side, narrowly avoiding a painful collision with a chunk of cement originating from the couch as he continued his high-speed race around the rec. room, darting in and out of the scraps of metal and having an absolute ball. He shrieked with joy as he raced up a panel forming a ramp, and sailed two meters above the ground before landing with a squeal of his little tires and roar of his engine as he gunned it towards the next turn. His drift around the corner turned into a power slide sending clouds of soot into the air whilst he righted himself and gunned his engine again, aiming to reach top gear this time on the long stretch before the next turn near the doorway. All of a sudden, a pair of red and white pedes appeared in the middle of the track, barely three meters ahead. Bumblebee braked hard, swerved and transformed, stumbling then rolling to a stop in front of the pedes. He let out a string of cybertronian and human curses, which to the audios of everyone else was only a series of angry shrieks and squawks, and to illustrate his point better, the yellow sparkling hopped up and down on the spot whist waving his fists up at the offender.

_**How dare they interrupt his fun!**_

The offender had been Ratchet, the unfortunate bot to walk through the door first; the CMO was shocked upon seeing the yellow sparkling shoot around the corner in his alt mode, resembling one of those remote controlled toy vehicles the humans invented. According to the medic's knowledge, a sparkling should not be capable of transforming into any alt mode, and yet here was Bumblebee in a miniature version of his former alt mode and controlling it with his usual enthusiasm.

A collective gasp had followed as the autobots behind Ratchet watched Bumblebee transform back into his alt mode and zip around the corner, the buzzing of his engines grew louder as he gained speed and the squeal of tires followed as he drifted around another corner, oblivious to his onlookers and their shock. Sari however was not surprised, she knew nothing of what was normal for a sparkling and merely rolled her eyes as Bumblebee tore around the corner again for a second lap around the room.

"Yep, he's still the same old Bee" she commented as she watched his haphazard slide around the sharp bend marked by the sharp edges of two shards of glass, obviously trying to make every turn as dangerous and thrilling as he could without losing control.

Ratchet had had enough of watching Bumblebee putting himself in danger, and sensing that Bumblebee would continue until he was warranted with a trip to his med bay, decided to end his fun. He waited for Bumblebee to come past the door again and then with surprising speed and accuracy, grasped the little car around his sides and lifting him whilst his wheels spun uselessly in the air. With a shriek of outrage, Bumblebee transformed and fixed Ratchet with a thoroughly annoyed glare, which Ratchet was quick to reciprocate.

"Can't you have fun without being reckless for once?" Ratchet said in a scolding tone whilst wearing his trademark scowl, he was dangling a writhing Bumblebee near his face between his thumb and forefingers threatening to drop him. Bumblebee quickly became still upon noticing his precarious predicament and whimpered whilst he gave Ratchet a pleading look. The CMO was the only robot on base that could resist Bee's puppy dog optics, well almost, Ratchets softened a bit as he spoke

"Sparklings get hurt so easily you know…"

Now it was Bee's turn to be shocked as the medic handed him over to Bulkhead, who was eagerly awaiting a chance to hold him.

_**He was a sparkling!**_

His world as he knew it had crumbled around him leaving him alienated, meanwhile he was sitting on Bulkhead's servo with a horror-stricken expression, which was starting to worry Bulkhead.

For the second time that day, Bumblebee freaked out.

And when Bee freaked out, boy was he loud.

_**No FRAGGING way! I AM NOT A SPARKLING! I'm not I'm not I'M NOT!**_

He chanted aloud, but shrieked _louder_ when he heard (and finally realised) that only wails and shrieks escaped his vocaliser.

Meanwhile the poor bots closest to him had reeled backwards from the strength of Bee's voice covering their audios with their servos, unfortunately, Bulkhead could not, he was still holding a screaming Bumblebee, and _man_! Could the little bot scream! Bulkhead reckoned he was loud enough to rival Starscream, but sadly, that thought was not helping him appease the distressed sparkling.

Eventually Bumblebee quietened to a quivering, hiccuping bundle cradled against Bulkheads massive green chassis. His outburst had tired him and he fell into recharge as Bulkhead rocked him to sleep. When Bumblebee's venting became regular as a sign of being in full recharge, the occupants of the room released a collective sigh of relief.

"Hmm... what caused that upstart…?" Ratchet broke the silence.

"That is _one_ reason I dislike sparklings" Prowl added before stalking off to his room.

"I wasn't being _rough_ was I?" Bulkhead asked his voice thick with concern.

"No, not at all" Jazz reassured him with a smile and soothing tone "It's been a long day for the little guy, things probably got a bit too overwhelming for him that's all" he continued, though it was to reassure the other nervous bots as much as it was to reassure himself.

However, they all knew this was only the beginning of their troubles with sparkling Bumblebee…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the lag in update times, was busy, I am supposed to be studying for WACE exams, but I suppose I can make excuses for this 'cuz it can be part of the study for my English exam! Yaaayz!**

**I'm using the animated units of time here,**

**Where a cycle = 1.5 minutes (it's the only one I use in this chapter)**

… **according to transformers wiki anyway. 8D**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

When Bumblebee onlined again he found himself in his own berth, he chirped in surprise when he noticed Sari curled up beside him, wrapped up in her sleeping gear. It still seemed weird to him that the techno-organic was now larger than him, but he doubted he could really get used to it either. His fuel tanks rumbled, reminding him that he was in need of some energon. There was a problem with that, he wouldn't be able to reach the energon cubes in the storage room anymore, and Sari was still peacefully asleep. Rather than wake her, it was a rather early hour in the morning after all, he opted for sneaking out of the room and into the dark hallway.

Well maybe not _sneaking_, it was more like **stumbling**.

Bee was well and truly frustrated that he couldn't walk in a straight line, or was it that he couldn't take more than ten steps without tripping over his own pedes?

So he stayed near the wall, that way he had something to lean on, _and_ he was out of the way of any unsuspecting passer-by's pedes so he wouldn't get stepped on.

What Bee wanted was to find someone already awake at this hour to get him energon, and he knew just the bot.

The yellow sparklings ambling led him to Prowl's room, which on most occasions, he would stay well and truly away from, but at the crack of dawn, he was usually the only bot online, and Bee needed his help.

There was just one little problem.

Alright, a _major_ problem.

Bee couldn't talk, so how was he going to communicate what he wanted?

Just as Bee predicted, the police cycle was meditating -_**for primus' sake, was he humming!**_- beneath his beloved tree.

Bumblebee never liked the humming thing the ninja bot insisted on doing, so he did not hesitate to _try_ and interrupt Prowl's meditation.

Standing next to the ninja bot, he chirped and poked his arm.

Prowl's humming did not falter, nor did he so much as twitch.

Bumblebee growled impatiently and shook Prowl's arm.

The humming paused, and Prowl readjusted his position, then began humming again, all without on lining his optics even once.

Bumblebee bristled with irritation, he _really_ did not like that humming thing now.

This time Bee gathered himself before releasing a deafeningly high-pitched shriek, right next to Prowl's audios.

Poor Prowl.

The ninja bot had been torn straight out of meditation with the audio shattering cry echoing inside his processor.

"GAH!"

Bumblebee watched his handiwork take effect with a satisfied smirk as Prowl shot up from his relaxed state, optics wide, before his face settled into a pained grimace.

"What do you want, Bumblebee?" Prowl said tiredly, whilst fixing Bumblebee with an annoyed glare after his audios had stopped ringing.

Bee folded his arms over his chassis and pouted before throwing his servos in the air in exasperation.

_**Does he honestly expect me to be able to tell him that!**_

Prowl watched the yellow sparkling as he glared at him and spoke in jittering squeaks, a language that clearly had meaning to Bumblebee, but not to Prowl. Thankfully, body language was a universal language, and Bumblebee's frustration was clearly communicated. Unfortunately, that was not telling Prowl that Bee wanted an energon cube.

Bee noticed that Prowl was studying him, and settled on charades to try and reach some common understanding.

The sparkling clutched his abdomen in an exaggerated motion, and then stood straight and pretended to drink something. To Bumblebee's relief, Prowl caught on quickly.

"Hmm… You want some energon?" The ninja bot asked with a small frown.

Bumblebee chirped and nodded his helm eagerly.

"So that's what you came here for…" Prowl mused.

Again, Bee nodded, at this Prowl's expression brightened, and he stood up and strolled out of the room.

Less than a cycle later, Prowl returned holding an energon cube and sat down next to the yellow sparkling, Bee greeted him with a loud chirp whilst reaching for the cube. Prowl held it out of reach and frowned, noticing that the cube was over half Bumblebee's size. He mentally shrugged and pulled Bumblebee into his lap, then pierced a corner of the cube with his teeth and held it out to Bee. Bumblebee had gone rigid and was staring at Prowl with an utterly mortified expression. Prowl frowned and gently pushed the cube closer to Bumblebee's face, which the yellow sparkling responded to by shoving the cube backwards and turning his helm away, blushing furiously.

_**No way! I am **_**not**_** letting Prowler feed me like I'm some sparkling!**_

To Prowl the message was clear, 'I'll do it myself' and he chuckled at Bee's antics knowing that the little mech couldn't carry the cube without assistance.

Bumblebee's empty tanks rumbled again and when Prowl patiently, but persistently, held the energon cube towards him, he hesitantly reached for it, then paused and shot the ninja bot a warning glare, before pulling it closer and sucking hungrily at the corner where the pink fluid seeped out from.

Bumblebee shifted in Prowl's lap getting comfortable, still suckling at the cube, his large blue optics half closed in contentment as the energon reached his empty tanks. Prowl couldn't suppress the smirk that graced his normally stoic features as he heard a contented rumbling purr begin from the little yellow chassis.

Prowl returned to a light meditative state, knowing that the sparkling in his lap will only disturb him again soon so it wasn't worth going back into deeper meditation (and doing the humming thing that Bee hated).

This was how Jazz found them, the motorcycle-former with his legs crossed and optics offline in meditation, one arm resting on his thigh supporting Bumblebee's helm, the other holding an energon cube to the little yellow sparkling snuggled into his lap, suckling at the cube, his little servos grasping the container and angling it up slightly. The white sports car smiled warmly, indeed, they looked cute together.

"Naaw! Kodak moment!"

Jazz blinked down in surprise at the techno-organic standing beside him, he hadn't heard her approach, Sari grinned up at him and positioned herself into a ninja-esque pose, silently explaining how she had managed to sneak up on the cyber-ninja.

But the comment had the desired effect, both Prowl and Bee's helms snapped up to see their audience before shooting each other embarrassed looks. Bee decided he'd had enough energon at that moment and pushed the cube back, scooting away from Prowl.

Prowl smoothly stood up and greeted them

"It seems that everyone is having an early morning today"

"I wouldn't call this early, Prowler" Jazz chirped, ever cheerful, he often joined Prowl in his early morning meditation.

"I was looking for Bee… HEY!" The little yellow mech interrupted Sari as he bowled into her, sending them both sprawling across the floor in fits of giggles.

"Come on Bee, let's go back to your room before we wake the rest of them up" Sari said, picking herself and Bumblebee up off the ground.

"Too late for that!" came the all too familiar narky tone of a rather cranky looking medic.

Bee and Sari threw each other comical wide-eyed looks that could very easily translate into 'Oh frag!'

"Uhh… Sorry, Ratchet! We'll just be going now!" Sari said nervously, clutching Bumblebee to her chest and sidestepping around the red and white ambulance, before dashing off down the still-dark hallway into Bee's room.

Once the door was closed, she leant back against it and slid down, sighing in relief

"That was a close one…"

Bumblebee, still clutched to her chest blinked slowly in silent agreement, not yet brave enough to make a sound.

Truth be told, he was still trying to get his processor around being a sparkling, having Prowl hand feed him an energon cube had dealt a hard blow to his pride, and he was silently contemplating how much more humiliation he had yet to go through. How was he going to support his friends and teammates if he couldn't help himself?

The very prospect of having nearly all his independence lost was too much to bear, and he whined sadly, his little shoulders drooping.

"What's wrong Bee?" Sari asked in a soft voice, after noticing his usual spirited mood dampen in a matter of seconds for unknown reasons.

Bumblebee turned his helm away, avoiding her gaze, he didn't want to be pitied or anything of the sort. Sari frowned, and cupped the side of his helm, gently turning it so he faced her again and seeing his worried expression.

"If it's about being stuck as a sparkling, don't worry, you'll get used to it" she said in a soft reassuring tone, gently stroking one of his horns with her thumb.

Bumblebee yelped and jerked backwards in surprise, earning a confused stare from Sari.

_**That hurt!**_

Sari watched the wincing sparkling with an apologetic expression, which Bumblebee responded with a reassuring chirp but slightly puzzled expression, before tentatively reaching up to his other horn and gently touching it. The little mech yelped again as sharp pain lanced through his horns and down the sides of his helm. He had not noticed the dull ache in his horns before, but it was certainly making itself known now. Bee began to whimper and clutch the sides of his helm as the pain got worse, a dull ringing sound starting to fill his audios. As the pain increased, the ringing sound got louder, until it drowned out every other sound, including Sari yelling for help.

* * *

**AN**

**I bet you didn't see **_**that**_** one coming! =3**

**Please review! I really appreciate them even though I don't reply to them often, I still read them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a **_**little**_** more serious than the previous ones, sorry if the whole medical procedure crap bores you somewhat though, it was fun for me to write and most of it's made up, that's just how my mind works, I like to think up the 'biological' aspects. You can blame the three different science subjects I studied for that, coupled with a vivid imagination. '-_-  
**

**Units of time from TFA according to transformerswiki that are mentioned in this chapter;**

**Solarcycle = 1 day**

**Megacycle = 2.6 hours**

**Cycle = 1.5 minutes**

**Nanoklik = 1 second**

**Yeah, it's confusing me thinks….**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The three autobots had been having a quiet discussion when they were interrupted by loud shrieks, they immediately identified them as originating from Bee's room, and from Bee, but it sounded nothing like his _usual_ shrieks. This one was of pain, lots of pain.

"_**RATCHET! HELP!**_" came Sari's muffled yell, before she threw open the door desperately trying to keep a grip on the writhing and yelling Bumblebee.

The three cybertronians exchanged worried glances before running off down the hallway towards Sari. Ratchet was the first to reach Sari, with Prowl and Jazz in tow and smoothly scooped Bumblebee up in a fluid motion, effectively restraining the sparkling in his large servos. That didn't stop him from shrieking or flailing about like he was possessed. Ratchet had Bumblebee safely in the medbay and on an examination table in barely twenty nanokliks. After he had instructed Jazz to hold the struggling- and still shrieking- sparkling down, he pulled out a needle and injected sedative into the side of the struggling bot's exposed neck. Within a few cycles Bumblebee was still and silent in stasis lock, facial expression tense from the pain. By then the rest of the autobots were up and fully roused from their peaceful recharges by the noise the little mech had made.

"Sari, what happened?" Ratchet asked.

"I just rubbed one of his horns, but I didn't think it would hurt him like it did…then he started grabbing the sides of his head and yelling really loud." Sari said, her tone revealing the guilt she felt.

"Well it shouldn't have hurt" Ratchet grunted, he had meant to reassure the techno-organic, but was not entirely successful.

Now that the sparkling was quiet, Ratchet could have a closer look at what caused the screaming match, his audios, and gently pried the yellow helmet off Bee's head to expose the delicate circuitry and mechanics.

Only through the experienced medic's optics could the fault of Bumblebee's ailment be spotted, granted, no bot could miss the small burst fuel pipe leaking energon on the side of Bee's head, but they wouldn't be able to see that the tangle of thin delicate wires that composed Bumblebee's audios were crossed wrong. Clearly, Bumblebee's transformation from mature mech back to sparkling hadn't gone as smoothly as they had first thought.

The medic scowled and checked Bee's other audio, the little fuel line on that side had a deep dent that caused the pipe to swell up with built up energon on one side of the kink, allowing only a very slight trickle of the fuel to supply energy to the sensor net in Bee's audios, effectively rendering him deaf. Ratchet's scowl deepened, that fuel line was on the verge of rupturing too, but the thin wires were crossing in the wrong places on this side as well.

Ratchet guessed that was how the other fuel pipe had burst, Sari must've touched the horn on this side, the agitation was enough to rupture the swollen fuel line. He could understand easily how the thin wires crossed wrong in Bee's sensor net, but not how the mysterious dents in the fuel pipes got there.

As the CMO went to work on patching up the broken fuel line, he discovered that the metal was not soft as it should have been in a sparkling, instead it was rigid, like it would be in a mature bot. This would most certainly complicate the repairs if the metal were difficult to work with while the mechanics were miniature. After fixing the ruptured fuel pipe, Ratchet moved onto the swollen fuel pipe, if the metal had been soft, it would have been a simple matter of popping the dent back into it's original place, but it was not, so Ratchet needed to heat it first with a blow torch.

The metal clicked when he pressed the edges of the dent, but the dent stubbornly remained, albeit shallower. The metal had returned to its original position, which was still a dent that inhibited energon flow to Bumblebee's audio sensor net.

Had it been there all along?

Could it be that Bumblebee had been partially deaf his whole life cycle?

Only Bumblebee could tell him that.

The red and white medic growled at the stubborn dent, muttering grumpily, by then the two cyber ninjas slunk out of the med bay to avoid the possibility of being hit by any flying object Ratchet would inevitably decide to fling their way. It certainly didn't help that the sedative was starting to wear off and Bumblebee was getting restless and onlining briefly. They greeted Optimus, Bulkhead and Sari outside the doorway just as Ratchet was jabbing a second needle into the difficult sparkling.

The three had been nervously standing outside the med bay entrance the two ninja bots had so vigilantly guarded and were hoping for some news on Bumblebee's condition after Sari had filled them in on what she knew.

"I think Ratchet's choice of language would indicate enough about how Bumblebee's repairs are progressing." Prowl said, his optic ridge quirking up ever so slightly.

"Have ya noticed he's getting more creative with those choice words too?" Jazz added giggling as yet another string of curses accompanied the sound of equipment getting moved – and possibly thrown.

"Is it that bad?" Optimus asked, his voice filled with concern, mostly for Bumblebee's well fare should he not be quite sedated whilst Ratchet was in one of his 'moods'.

"Dunno…. Hey Ratch! Do ya need a servo in there?" Jazz asked poking his head into the med bay.

"Yeah." Ratchet replied loudly, surprising them all.

"You stand still while I throw this wrench at you!"

"I'll take that as a no!" Jazz yelped as said wrench sailed past his helm, missing it by a hairsbreadth and hurriedly backed out of the med bay.

"You shouldn't have gone in there." Bulkhead scolded with a shake of his head, his arms folded over his chassis.

"Heh, _now _you tell me."

A megacycle later found Ratchet finishing the repairs on Bumblebee's audios and replacing his helmet back onto his head. He then left the yellow bot to recharge the sedative off so it gave him time to heal more before he entered the land of the onlined.

Bumblebee did not come online until mid-day.

Slowly onlining his optics, the yellow mechling vaguely wondered why he was in the med bay, until he sifted through his memory files and flinched when he remembered the horrible pain that had so suddenly graced his processor. It was now merely an insignificant ache, a testament to his still recovering audio sensors. He also remembered how muted everything became once the pain had started, it alienated him, and a majority of his screaming had been to try to shatter the silence. He could tell he had screamed very loudly by the soreness of his vocaliser and the dried and cracked energon that coated the insides of his throat, making each intake of air uncomfortable. His world was still silent, but the ringing sound that had brought a painful pressure to his audios had ceased, for this he was grateful, even if it meant he could not hear again.

Meanwhile Ratchet had returned to his med bay, and though he didn't show it, he was relieved to see that Bumblebee was online. The experienced medic frowned when he noticed the distant gaze the yellow sparkling directed at the ceiling, certainly not the restless bot's usual behaviour. He watched as Bee sat up with a raspy sigh and rested his chin on his drawn up knees, his processor galaxies away. Such a sad little sigh had no right to come from the normally blithe yellow sparkling. The medic slowly approached the brooding bot, then crouched so he was at optic level with him and placed a large servo on a small shoulder.

Bumblebee, in an unexpected automatic reaction, whipped around and delivered a punch that hit the medic square in the faceplates. Bee whimpered when he recognised the pale blue faceplates of Ratchet half a nanoklik too late.

_**Oops!**_

Ratchet's expression was unreadable as Bumblebee stared up at him with wide fearful optics, his body trembling slightly in his apprehension of a typical Ratchet style response.

_**I'm slagged!**_

Ratchet grunted (which bumblebee didn't hear), his expression stern as he stood straight deciding he would let the incident slide, he had surprised the little mech after all and he suspected the sparkling was still deaf.

"Bumblebee, can you hear me?"

He noticed the little mech studying his face, but otherwise expression uncomprehending, he tried again to be sure.

"Bumblebee?"

Bee's only response was to watch his lip components move, understanding Ratchet was saying his name, but he shook his helm in growing frustration and made a sound that was a cross between a sigh and a growl.

Ratchet sighed and gently placed his servo on Bee's chassis, slowly pushing him so he lay on his back, then gently pried off Bee's helm causing the sparkling to squirm in discomfort.

Bee felt the medic turn his head to the side but otherwise didn't try to resist as Ratchet scanned his audio components. Ratchet mentally groaned at his own mistake, he had forgotten to flick the tiny switches back to their original positions at the junctions of the troublesome fuel pipes that diverted the energon flow away from the audios for repairs. The mistake was a laughable one, but Ratchet mentally scolded himself, silly little mistakes like that could easily cost somebot's life, so he could not allow himself to become careless in even the least life threatening of repairs lest it become a habit.

The feeling of energon rushing through his empty fuel pipes in his audios was unsettling to Bumblebee and he squirmed in discomfort as static laced through his now tingling audio sensors. The world tilted and spun and he lost focus on direction as the energon sloshed around in one audio but not the other, the dizziness faded when Ratchet flicked a switch on the other side of his head.

Bumblebee tried to sit up, but Ratchet stopped him with a servo placed firmly on his chassis.

"You'll regret that" he warned before replacing Bee's protective helmet armour back on his head.

Bee obediently slid his arms back to his sides, and let his helm rest back on the cold medical berth. He offlined his optics and hummed in satisfaction as the sound of Ratchets mechanics and his own working chased away the silence that had always haunted him, always threatening just beyond the edge of his conscience to take over. Until recently, he had never truly realised his fear of silence, it had always been there urging him to chase away the quiet, and he had, relentlessly, unknowingly, and it had annoyed the frag out of everyone else in doing so.

As the cycles passed, Bee became acutely aware of how startlingly loud everything seemed now; he wasn't aware that computer monitors made sounds, until now, and he could hear their soft static buzz and pinpoint its exact location in the med bay. He could hear Sari's padded footsteps, the slight squeak her sneakers made as she paced the room outside the med bay, and if he concentrated, he could hear her heart beating. The constant noise had banished the frightful silence, and he wondered if the others had ever appreciated the sounds as much as he did at that moment.

"You should be right to sit up now" The CMO's voice cut through Bee's train of thought.

_**In other words, he means 'get the frag out!'**_

Bumblebee chirped as he sat up, and then slid over to the edge of the berth, dangling his pedes and peering down for a safe landing spot.

"Don't you dare!" Ratchet growled out, stopping him in his tracks.

_**Ok then, maybe not.**_

Bumblebee's small frame slumped when he fixed a withering gaze over his shoulder at the glaring medic.

"I spent all morning repairing you, and I'd rather **not** spend the rest of the solarcycle fixing whatever you may break from jumping off the berth!"

The yellow sparkling shuttered his large blue optics apologetically at the medic, using his sparkling charm to his advantage to avoid the brunt of Ratchet's cranky mood. The war battered CMO merely grunted before none too gently setting him on the ground.

The moment his little pedes touched the ground, Bee squeaked excitedly and dashed off out the door, surprising himself and the medic with the sudden loss of clumsiness in his movements. Ratchet merely huffed, though he hadn't expected bumblebee's body to calibrate so quickly with the adjustment to his audio sensors.

* * *

**This is a long chapter. For me anyway, wouldn't have the patience to write chapters with 5k words.**

**Hope you all enjoyed. **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long to update this! Been working on it little bits at a time, but on the plus side the next chapter is nearly complete, I split the original one in two XD**

_**This is Bee's internal monologue, aka his thoughts**_

"_This is what Bee types"_

"And this is normal speech"

**Just thought I'd clear that up =3**

**

* * *

**

However the moment the little mech sped out of the med bay he nearly collided with Sari, and skidded to a halt in front of her, swaying forward dangerously with the momentum while back pedalling his arms wildly. His efforts were in vain and he fell forward onto his chassis, narrowly avoiding a face plant.

"BEE!"

Bumblebee gasped as Sari swept him up into a crushing embrace, he began pawing at her arms in a desperate attempt to either free himself or at least loosen the grip. Sari did the latter and eased her hold on Bee, though it was still tight.

"Sorry" she giggled while nuzzling him affectionately.

The yellow sparkling watched the activities of the other bots through half-closed optics and snuggled closer to Sari with a contented sigh. He could hear the soft thumps of Sari's organic heart, alternating in strength and pace in accordance to its own rhythm, the air moving in and out of her lungs in time with the slow rise and fall of her chest. He could almost drift off into recharge like this.

Almost.

He'd already spent the morning in recharge, and he had so much to explore, wonderful new sounds to appreciate, besides the human's music.

Sari began walking towards the rec. room where Bumblebee saw that the other bots had been busy cleaning up. The TV had been replaced and though there was no longer a couch, oil drums had been set up as a temporary replacement, Sari's beanbag had been moved so that it was positioned in front of the massive screen, the best seat in the house, so to speak. Bumblebee yelped in surprise when the techno-organic dropped him onto the bean bag, and picked up the remote for the TV, switching it on. She then pulled out a game console, as luck would have it, the game console (and most of its games) had been moved into another room when they were none-too-politely asked to play their games elsewhere the day before the explosion. The yellow mechling squeaked with delight as Sari pulled out their favourite game folder so they could choose.

But when it came to playing, difficulties presented themselves, there was one human sized controller, on Bumblebee sized controller, and one big enough for Bulkhead. Because Bee was now smaller than Sari, he couldn't play with his own controller, but it was too big for Sari as well. Bumblebee's small shoulders slumped in defeat, but when Sari handed him her controller, he refused, shaking his helm and pushing it back to her. He could never play a console game without Sari joining when she was around, it just wouldn't feel right. The red haired teen sighed and switched the console off before fixing her blue-eyed gaze on the mini car transformer, thinking of ways to keep the troublesome bot entertained.

He was even more easily distracted than before his weird change into a sparkling. Like now for instance, he had already wandered off, though surprisingly, not to annoy the other resident transformers in the old shut down factory. Bumblebee was crouching down on the other side of the vast room, inching forward, his movements slow and careful to minimise the squeak of his hydraulics and the creak of his small armour plating. His large blue optics trained on a spot several meters ahead of him, and several times he froze, body tense and optics ablaze with focus. The techno-organic followed his gaze and saw that he was stalking a cricket, her sharp eyesight, granted by the allspark to match that of a cybertronian's, caught the twitch of the small invertebrate's antennae in Bee's direction as he moved closer, consequently the mechling paused. When little Bee decided he was close enough – for whatever reasons he wanted to get close to a cricket- he carefully lay down, pressing his chassis to the ground and resting his chin on his folded forearms, still staring intently at the insect. Sari had expected the ever-playful Bumblebee to pounce, not lie there with what was undoubtedly a curiosity-filled expression, _patiently_ observing the cricket twitch its antennae.

What the hell?

"The last thing I need is you watching boring nature documentaries with Prowl!" Sari groaned, rubbing her temples, it was just too much to comprehend, and she felt a headache begin from trying.

A small grin flashed across Bee's faceplates as he acknowledged the friendly gibe, but otherwise did not move or take his optics off the insect. He was listening intently, he could hear it venting through its little spiracles along the sides of its abdomen, even though he was merely centimetres away, the sound was barely audible. The cricket, seeming to forget the presence of the alien mechling, rubbed its wings together, creating rapidly paced clicking and grinding sounds that formed a loud high frequency song, very nearly drowning out the sound of everything else, besides Sari's laughter when he yelped and reared back in surprise. Bee wisely decided to leave the cricket alone; he did not like _those_ kinds of surprises.

Sari watched as little Bee trotted over to her, feigning nonchalance, then diving at her legs with a mechanical shriek, effectively tackling her.

"EEK! Bumblebee!" Sari cried out at the unexpected move.

Said mech was perched on her chest, looking down at her with a Cheshire grin, if he had a tail, it would have been wagging, but otherwise he clicked and chirped in delight. Sari giggled and tried to push the yellow mechling off her, but found he would not budge, somehow, Bumblebee's grin had broadened further. Sari tried pushing him off with a little more force, but the troublesome yellow sparkling would not be moved, his overly bright optics silently mocking her.

"Alright that's it!" Sari smirked, as she reached up and slid her digits into the gaps between Bee's armour along his sides. The mechling giggled madly and writhed as Sari began tickling his grip loose, then pinning him to the floor, still tickling him.

"Are you gonna surrender!" Sari giggled as she watched Bee squirm and laugh uncontrollably beneath her, whilst her fingers ran up and down his sides.

"All you gotta do is nod!"

Between the squeals, shrieks and giggles, the bot shook his small yellow helm from side to side, still defying her.

Bee gasped when Sari increased her efforts and the bizarre sensations became almost too much to bear.

_**Oh I'm not giving in that easily!**_

"NO! *giggle* Bee!" Sari squealed when nimble yellow digits darted up and tickled her abdomen, causing her efforts to slacken as she squirmed and arched away.

The small bot immediately rolled out from under her, and shot up, punching the air with small yellow and black fists in victory.

He barely darted away in time when the red haired teen lunged for him again, both of them still giggling madly.

Sari was bent over, panting for breath between the fits of giggles that wracked her frame.

_**Nyah, nyah! You can't catch me!**_

Bumblebee, now some distance away and standing near the door, blew a raspberry and pulled a face, then wiggled his small yellow aft in her general direction before running out the door with a squeal as Sari laughed and gave chase.

Their run was short lived when the little bot rammed straight into a large red and white pede.

**SMACK!**

***Yelp!***

_**Déjà vu much?**_

Bumblebee was on his aft shaking his little yellow helm, willing away the dizziness, his arms clinging to Ratchet's giant pede.

The CMO was peering down at him over his 'beer gut' as Sari fondly called it, with an eye ridge raised and hands on his hips.

Bee gazed up at him, nearly falling backwards trying to meet his gaze -lucky he was holding onto Ratchet's leg- as a sheepish grin spread across his small grey faceplates and he giggled.

Ratchet grunted and shook the little mechling off his pede, then stomped off towards Sari (to Bee it was stomping).

"You!" He growled threateningly whilst pointing a white digit at her, "Don't encourage him! And get the little glitch some energon before he puts himself into stasis."

"Yes sir!" Sari replied enthusiastically with a cheeky grin and an exaggerated salute, after spending so much time with the autobots, she was used to the medic's grouchy attitude and knew the difference between pissed off Ratchet, and Ratchet being, well, Ratchet.

Right now, he was being a typical Ratchet and he merely grunted at her bold response before walking off.

Sari scooped Bee up, much to the little mech's disgust, and trotted off to the storage room where the autobots kept their energon, humming a tune while she was walking.

The walk was long enough, and the tune soft enough, to have lulled Bumblebee into recharge by the time the teen reached the storage room, and to remain so during the light jostling as Sari struggled to find a good grip on both Bee and the energon cube.

Bee awoke from recharge curled up on Sari's lap, like an oversized yellow cat. Sari was sitting comfortably on her favourite beanbag, watching their favourite shows on the new TV. The sparkling rolled onto his back and stretched his limbs, the movement had distracted the techno-organic from the TV, and she peered down at the yellow mechling lazily sprawled upon her lap, she giggled when he yawned, an organic habit he had unconsciously picked up from the girl.

Bumblebee watched her through half lidded optics, and purred when she tentatively massaged one of his horns. Bee's bliss came screeching to a halt when he distantly noticed his systems were shutting down again for recharge, after he hadspent all morning recharging and had just risen from one.

_**What's wrong with me!**_

He growled in frustration, and sat up, his sudden mood change confusing Sari.

"Bee?"

"chirp?" _**Yo?**_

"You okay?"

"Chiirrup!" _**Yeees!**_

"I'll take that as a yes"

Bee rolled his optics.

"Oh! I nearly forgot!" Sari said suddenly, and then leant over to the side and pulled up an energon cube.

"Ratchet said you need to have this, and that you'll get tired real easy…"

Sari trailed off when she realised she didn't know how the energon cube could be opened

"Uhh Bee? How does this work?"

The yellow mech shakily stood up -the best he could given that he was standing on Sari's lap- and pulled Sari's arm holding the cube towards him. He then proceeded to chew on a top corner of the cube, piercing it.

"Oh!" Sari giggled, tilting the energon cube so Bee could drink from it.

"GRRRr!"

The small yellow mech growled and bristled at the arm that had tried to cradle him, whilst glaring at the red haired girl, who had begun laughing again.

_**Its bad enough I have to be fed like this, I don't need to be held as well!**_

Bee had a mouthful of energon cube, so all he could manage were scolding clicks.

"Alright, alright! I get it! No hugs while you're eating" Sari sighed, pouting a little, and Bee fell silent. What Sari didn't see, was that Bumblebee was smirking behind thesafety of the energon container.

"He is persistent like that" the familiar smooth voice of the dark cyber ninja came from behind her, cutting through the silence like a sharp knife.

Sari screamed in fright, but quickly cut it short.

She turned around to see the motorcycle-former hanging upside down from the rafters, not unlike a bat, his arms folded across his chassis and a small smirk gracing his dark faceplates.

She jerked back in surprise when she saw how close he was, stifling a yelp.

In her surprise she had pulled the cube away from the yellow sparkling, Sari whipped back around to see Bee on his back, clutching at his abdomen while he laughed hysterically at her, now free to do so.

_**YOU SHOULDA SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!**_

"Bee! You knew he was there the whole time!"

The small yellow helm bobbed as he nodded, the cheekiest of grins spread across his faceplates in an attempt to stifle the sniggers.

"And you didn't TELL ME!"

Bee laughed harder.

_**Why would I want to?**_

Sari threatened to tip some energon over him.

Bee wisely shut up.

'_**Couldn't tell you' would have been a better way to word it**_

Bumblebee oh-so-badly wanted to tell her just how long the ninja bot had been hanging upside down behind her (quite a while), and how long Prowl had been _prowling_ around in the rec. room with them in it (he had been there before they entered), but of course he could not.

Prowl jumped down from the ceiling, flipping gracefully so that he landed on his pedes, and did so almost soundlessly.

Bee felt proud that he had been able to detect the ninja bot's presence before Sari for once, way before Sari in fact, he had heard the slight creak of the support beams above them as Prowl had shifted his weight. Only something large or relatively heavy could make strong metal support beams creak like that, and the only big heavy moving things you might find in the rafters are one of the ninja bots. He had not known which one, until Prowl had swung down behind Sari, and after a while, scared the living daylights out of her.

_**I wish I could sneak up on bots like that...**_

Bee thought wistfully, watching Prowl leave the room, to do… whatever a ninja bot does in his spare time.

A mischievous smile spread across his faceplates as an idea formed in his processor, a smile that Sari knew all too well.

"Bee?" she asked keeping her voice low, but her tone curious "what are you planning this time?"

The mechling gave her a sidelong glance, considering how to communicate his idea, knowing she would want in.

Bee reached for the energon cube, deciding that he could think it over while he was drinking, but Sari held it out of reach.

"Bee" Sari said sternly.

Bumblebee grasped at his throat, where his vocaliser was.

"Try"

He tried, he tried as hard as he could to make any noise that came from his primitive vocaliser resemble what he wanted to say, but it only gave him squeaks, he gave up with a growl of frustration.

Sari sighed, and let him have the cube.

After a while, Bumblebee pushed the cube away, his thoughts had returned to the plan, and so had the grin to his faceplates.

"Can you write?" Sari asked, really wanting to know what he had in mind.

Bee shook his helm, but his expression brightening into excitement moments later.

_**No, but I can type!**_

The yellow sparkling pretended to type, hoping Sari would catch on, but the techno-organic cocked her head to the side

"Piano?"

Bee shook his helm and face palmed, sitting still while he contemplated what else could clue her in besides taking her there, then he stood up excitedly and pointed to the monitor room, Sari raised an eyebrow, still confused.

"Computer?"

Bee gestured for her to continue that line of thought, and then pretended to type again, exaggerating the movements more.

"Typing? You can type what you want to say!" Sari gasped, while Bee chirped and clapped his servos.

"The keyboard is too big for us, and it's too high up… But I did bring my laptop! You could use that"

Sari giggled and scooped the small yellow mech up before running off to 'her room', which mainly consisted of a tyre bed and a few of her belongings.

After switching on the laptop and getting comfortable on her bed, Sari opened up a word document and placed the laptop in front of the small yellow sparkling.

Most cybertronians would have asked if she was insane for expecting a bot of Bumblebee's perceived age to be able to communicate fluently like this.

"_Holy frag… I dunno what to say now!_"

Bee would have shocked them into stasis.

"You can start by telling me what the plan is"

.

.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I had loads of fun writing this chapter! XD**

**I hope you have fun reading it!**

**

* * *

**

Bumblebee peeked around the corner of the doorway into the dark corridor, the base was mostly silent, as was typical for a mid week evening, save for the television being on in the rec. room and the sound of most of the autobots occupying it. Most meant that one or two were missing, usually it was the cyber ninjas. The yellow mechling crept to the doorway of the rec. room to check anyway, he had to know how many bots he was going to try to outclass.

_Try_ being the keyword.

The good thing about this plan is that he didn't have to think up an excuse if he failed.

_**Well that's one good thing about being mute.**_

Large azure optics peered into the dark room lit only by the massive wall mounted TV and the optics of its residents. The small grey mouthed twitched upwards in a triumphant smirk.

Only the dark cyber ninja was missing, and that was all he needed to know.

Stalking down the dark hallway, the small yellow bot proceeded to seek out an equally dark room to the one he'd previously visited, lit by the more constant light of the moon.

The moonlight was weak, in another few solarcycles it would be new moon, but it was enough to silhouette the black armour of the meditating cyber ninja with silver highlights.

Bee was silently thankful Prowl had chosen to meditate on the ground rather than the roof tonight; he was in his favourite spot, facing his tree. The tree itself glowed under the silver beams of light cast upon it through the hole in the roof, fireflies danced around it and amongst its foliage, decorating it with small twinkling yellow lights, making it appear godly.

He noticed a spider spinning a web between its branches, the spiralling silk twinkled as silver light shone upon small droplets of condensation gathered towards the centre of the web. The scene was a beautiful depiction of tranquillity, it was a shame he was going to disrupt it.

The mechling crept out of the shadows, and into the open, the silver lighting illuminating his golden armour. He watched the mech in front of him intently for the slightest change in his currently relaxed body language as he inched closer.

Bee stood straight and cocked his head to the side when he finally stood next to the meditating Prowl. It was hard to tell if the mech was oblivious to his presence or just ignoring him.

He thought about tapping the ninja bot's arm, but if the motorcycle-former decided to respond, it would be a boring reaction. If Prowl did not respond, Bee would know he was being ignored, and would have no measure on how long Prowl knew he had been there. Then it would just be a repeat of this morning, and as much fun as it was to screech loudly near Prowl's audios, it just would not be as satisfying the second time around.

Mentally shrugging, Bee crept forward again, his movements extra slow and careful due to being in close proximity to a trained ninja who might automatically attack stealthy sounds.

Stealthy sounds that another cyber ninja normally made.

He had watched Jazz sneak up on Prowl whilst he was meditating once, if Jazz's reflex had been just a fraction of a nanoklik slower, it would not have ended well for the white ninja.

Bumblebee began to move faster once he was out of Prowl's striking range, getting closer to the tree. A twig snapped above him and fell to the ground at his pedes.

Bumblebee froze.

**_Stillness stillness stillness STILLNESS!  
_**

The slight creak of cybertronian metal behind him alerted the yellow mechling that Prowl had twitched. Bee dared a peek over his shoulder, and loosened his tense frame when he saw Prowl's posture had not changed, still as relaxed and distant as before.

The tiny yellow mech eased himself forward again, carefully stepping over the fallen stick and continuing his stalk over to the tree. He had found a 'rhythm' whilst creeping through the hallway, if he relaxed and let his movements flow with the momentum, his movements were far more silent and swift than if he held himself tensely and inched forward with agonising slowness. Being a cybertronian built in processor and body for speed, Bee preferred the faster option any day, and he made it to the base of the tree without any further incident.

He was surprised he had managed to sneak past Prowl, he doubted the stoic mech would have allowed him the triumph of _thinking_ he had beaten the ninja bot at his own game if he were merely ignoring his presence. The sparkling hoped that Prowl really did not know he was in the room, because that would be awesome.

Bee had followed his plan, to sneak past Prowl, but he hadn't expected it to be successful and hadn't thought of what he'd do once he got past Prowl unnoticed.

_**I'll just have to up the challenge then…**_

The yellow mechling's gaze followed up the length of the tree trunk, seeking out a low branch.

The lowest one was well out of his reach, but there were plenty of handholds in the bark. Bee stretched his small arms around the thick trunk, digits digging into the hollows in the bark, before pressing the bottom of his rubber lined pedes against the base of the tree, then pushing against the tree, propelling him upwards. The motion could be described as 'vertical hopping', where Bee swung his arms up to grip around the trunk higher above him before his 'hop' pushed him too far away from the vertical surface of the tree. The mechling made sure that the rubber of his pedes contacted the trunk first, so that his chassis didn't slam into the wood. The moment his legs had gathered under him, he pushed off again, he needed to be in constant upward motion for the climb, if he paused, it would result in him losing his grip. With a final spring, he caught the lowest branch in his servos and swung himself up.

Bee stayed there crouching, and then he peered around the tree to check on Prowl. Surprisingly, the police motorcycle had not changed.

The mechling silently thanked the slightly spongy properties of the tree bark, for it had muffled and absorbed most of the noise.

He then peered up into the tree branches above, the rest would be easier, the branches were clustered together where he could easily swing from one to the other. It was just a matter of keeping his 'rhythm' going smoothly and he would reach the roof quickly and quietly.

.

.

.

The yellow mechling warily peered down to the still meditating Prowl, still undisturbed. He vented a sigh in relief as he leant against the trunk, he was starting to tire, one false move and he could slip and fall. It was a long drop for one as small as himself, and he was nearly at the top of the tree now. The branches were thinner, younger, and much more flexible, he had leapt onto the branch only to have it bounce beneath him, simular to a diving board, the movement had unbalanced Bee and he'd nearly lost his grip. It had also shaken the leaves and created a loud rustling sound that would have aroused suspicion in the mech meditating directly below him, but miraculously it hadn't.

_**Did he go into recharge down there?**_

Bumblebee had not considered that the leaves shaken loose from the branch would settle on Prowl, as they did, and the feather light touch enough to distract him from meditation, as it did, in time to hear the faintest sigh of relief high above him.

The cyber ninja slowly peered up through the tree branches, his optics meeting with the wide blue optics of the yellow sparkling, the expression on the tiny mechs faceplate resembled that of a deer caught in headlights. Behind his visor, Prowl shuttered his optics slowly, wondering if he'd fallen into recharge during meditation again. When he onlined them again, Bumblebee was still up there, though his expression had changed from surprise to amusement.

Shock was quickly replaced with alarm when Prowl realised just how high the sparkling was in that tree, the tree itself was just under three stories high, and Bee had nearly reached the top.

"I don't know how you got up there Bumblebee, but **don't move**, I'll come get you"

Little Bee smirked when he heard the worried edge seep into the normally stoic mech's voice.

_**Heh, he doesn't believe I got myself up here**_

Bumblebee stood up in an apparently clumsy manner, making the branch bounce again, but Bee had predicted it would do that and had made allowances in his stance.

"Bumblebee!" Prowl cried out, fearing the sparkling would fall before he reached him.

The little mech scoffed and to prove a point he swung himself smoothly to the branch below him, landing soundlessly, his expression silently mocking all the fear Prowl felt for him.

"Don't you _dare_ do that again!" Prowl scolded, struggling through the tangle of branches a storey below Bee, anxiety now decorating his normally calm tone.

_**Hello? I snuck past you **__and__** I climbed this tree! I can get **_**myself**_** down again!**_

Prowl was taken aback when the sparkling started screeching angrily at him, he was really starting to fear for Bumblebee's safety, the mechling was being defiant, he was very high up and if he fell, a sparkling Bee's size wouldn't survive the fall. On top of this knowledge Prowl doubted he could catch Bee if he did fall, because the tangle of branches restricted him. It also meant that his progress towards Bumblebee was agonisingly slow as the tangle of branches got thicker. However, it seemed the yellow mechling was making an effort to meet him halfway, though the small bot was making it seem like it was hardly an effort at all. The small bot stopped when he was just outside Prowl's reach, and titled his yellow helm to the side, silently regarding the ninja bot's situation. Prowl had gotten himself wedged between the branches in a failed attempt to reach him, he could not go any further, nor could he go back, he was stuck.

Bee laughed.

"Must you make this difficult?" Prowl sighed

_**Maybe I should 'make this difficult'**_ Bumblebee chirped

"I'm sorry, I don't speak gibberish"

The mechling glared at the tangled up ninja bot, his pout quickly turned into a mischievous grin.

Imitating Prowl's move earlier on in the afternoon, Bumblebee hung himself upside down with the backs of his knees hooked around the branch, and he hung his arms freely, giggling madly. Being upside down was so much fun! The look on Prowl's faceplate, however, was just plain funny; it was an expression of sheer panic.

The yellow mechling laughed, his large blue optics overly bright with mirth as he swung a little, testing the degree of movement he could afford.

"No! Don't do that!" Prowl pleaded, waving his servos about frantically.

Bee stopped, watching him with a highly amused expression before deliberately loosening his grip on the branch, making it appear as if he had slipped and was falling. For extra measure he faked a shriek of terror.

"BEE!"

Prowl's spark clenched in fear as he watched Bumblebee slide loose from the branch. The ninja bot held his servo out in a vain attempt to catch him, but he was out of reach.

The shriek abruptly stopped, followed by a soft thud, then a creaking of wood and rustling of leaves.

Then there was silence.

.

.

A yellow rounded helm poked itself into his line of vision from behind a branch, a Cheshire grin firmly fixed upon the small grey faceplate.

Prowl stared at the grinning sparkling, dumbfounded.

_**You've just been punked!**_

Bumblebee chirped, but he had failed to suppress a snigger, the resulting tremors through his chassis distorting the cheerful sound into a giggle.

"Are you TRYING to give me a spark attack!" Prowl all but shrieked.

"Chirrrupp!" _**did it work?**_

Bumblebee was much closer to the dark cyber ninja now.

Prowl swiped at the mechling perched on the branch before him, Bee leaned back slightly and Prowl's digits missed his small yellow chassis by a hairs breadth.

The mechling blew a raspberry and pulled a face.

_**E is for EFFORT, F is for FAILURE!**_

The motorcycle-former growled darkly.

Bee laughed, prancing further out of reach, and then leapt onto another branch, making his way to the other side of the tree. He made a swift descent to the lowest branch, where he slid down to the ground, digits trailing into the tree trunk to slow his drop.

With his pedes placed firmly on the ground, he peered up through the branches to see Prowl, who had enough manoeuverability to turn his helm and glare back at him. Bumblebee laughed hard, clutching his abdomen and rolling on the floor.

_**It's even funnier from this angle!**_

A high pitched whine alerted Bee to the throwing star before it landed next to his helm with a soft thud, a sharp tip planted into the ground, the moonlight reflecting off its sharp edges.

"**Go** get Jazz" Prowl had regained as much composure as he could, given the predicament he was in, and his tone was as calm and level as ever, except he had growled the 'go' part.

"chirp!" _**Sure thing!**_

_**This'll be a riot!**_

Bee giggled as he ran out the door, winking at the shadow just outside Prowl's room, the shadow winked back, and Sari stepped into Prowl's room moments later to observe Bee's handiwork.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**Do you think the others will believe Prowl? **

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Uhhm yeah, sorry it took so long to update, been busy with my art and finishing school. But I'm all good now, hopefully I can update this more regularly. =3**

**Wow… lots of reviews for last chapter O.o**

**Units of time from TFA according to transformerswiki that are mentioned in this chapter;**

**Breem = 8.3 minutes**

**Megacycle = 2.6 hours**

**

* * *

**

Jazz glanced down at the yellow sparkling that had tapped his leg to gain his attention and smiled.

"What's up lil' Bee?"

Said mechling pointed to the door, and walked towards it, beckoning for the white sports car to follow, while wearing a smug grin.

The cyber ninja spared a glance around the rec. room, most of the transformers were watching the evening news, Bulkhead, being the nearest mech, had heard him and was watching them with his usual friendly smile. Jazz shrugged and followed the miniature mech out the room and into the dark hallway.

"So are you going to give me any clue as to what this is about?" he ventured.

Bumblebee laughed and shook his helm; the sound was considerably lighter and childish in comparison to what it had been like _before_.

How was he supposed to clue Jazz on 'Prowl being stuck in his tree'? The idea was _improbable_.

Bumblebee lead the white ninja to the outside of Prowl's quarters and gestured for him to enter. At this, Jazz frowned and peered in, noticing the motorcycle's absence.

"Bee, this is _Prowl's_ room, we can't just go in there" he said in a hushed tone.

The yellow bot rolled his optics and walked in anyway, then stopped some distance in and pointed at the tree, confusing the white ninja further. With a defeated sigh, Jazz decided to humour the sparkling and moved towards the tree. It was not until he was standing beneath it, following Bee's gaze, that he understood why he had been lead there.

His jaw dropped.

"**Not** a word." Came the icy voice of none other than Prowl, who was wedged firmly between thick branches.

To his credit, Jazz didn't laugh, but it took all the cyber ninja training he had to restrain his mirth to only a grin that rivalled Bumblebee's.

'_Woah, you don't see that every day! It's no wonder the little dude didn't try to explain it'_

As the white ninja-bot scaled the tree, Bumblebee wisely made himself scarce and ran off to find Sari.

Now perched on a branch above Prowl, and being able to see that the normally stoic motorcycle was even _more_ tangled than he first thought, Jazz couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now seeing as I'm the one getting you out of this mess, I think it would be fair for you to tell me how you got into it in the first place, dig?"

"Fine" sighed Prowl, though he doubted the mech would believe him, laugh his aft off, yes, but believe him? Probably not.

Deeming the answer acceptable, Jazz grinned and proceeded to tug Prowl from the grip of his beloved nature.

But nature refused to give up its cybertronian appreciator so easily, and the widest part of Prowl's chassis got caught between the branches.

Both mechs winced as a high pitched grating noise assaulted their audios from black paint and metal being scraped off against the tree bark.

Prowl was stuck more firmly than before. Jazz sat back on his haunches and considered other ways to free Prowl.

'_-Get a chainsaw and cut the branch off… I don't think Prowl or the tree would appreciate that… maybe not such a bright idea._

_-Get Bulkhead to yank prowl out… wait Bulkhead won't be able to climb up…_

_- Get Optimus to help yank Prowl out… Nope, Prowl might get injured_

_- Try wedging the branches apart enough to free him… that might work…_'

Jazz hopped to the end of the branch beneath the dark cyber ninja's chassis and pushed up against the branch above Prowl, forcing the two apart. They were thick branches and only spread apart by barely a centimetre where Prowl was, but it was all the lithe mech needed to slip out from nature's grasp. The two landed gracefully on the ground, the smooth landing was enough for Prowl to gather up the scattered pieces of his dignity that were left behind in the troublesome sparkling's wake.

Hoping Jazz had forgotten the promise, the dark motorcycle's optics met the white sports car's, only to find an expectant gaze coupled with a teasing grin.

"I suggest you sit down, before you fall down" he sighed.

Jazz did as he was told, and Prowl joined him on the ground beneath the tree, its canopy hiding them in shadows.

Jazz could barely contain his excitement "its goin'ta be that type of story, isn't it?"

"Knowing you, then yes it will be."

"…I was meditating..." Prowl began.

.

* * *

.

Prowl gave a weary sigh, it was as predicted, the white cyber ninja had patiently listened to his recount without interrupting once, and then fell on his side laughing madly when he had finished. It wasn't like he was expecting Jazz to believe him, the mech would probably drag him to the medbay insisting that Ratchet scan his processor once he stopped laughing. He was now starting to question his own sanity, and was contemplating wether he should take himself to the medbay when Jazz finally spoke.

"I'll humour you, because… *snigger* I wanna know… *giggle* _how_ Bee got up there… and _how_ he managed to do it without you noticing, _while_ you were meditating, of all things!... BWAHAHA!"

Jazz started laughing again.

Prowl groaned and face-servoed, tonight was going to be a long night.

Jazz's laughter stopped abruptly, causing Prowl to pause his thoughts that were spiralling deeper into despair, and look up.

"Ya know… it _could_ be possible… After seeing him randomly turn into a sparkling, who am I to doubt what that kid's capable of…" the white cyber ninja trailed off in thought.

Prowl watched him numbly, stunned by Jazz's sudden mood change.

Jazz slapped his knee and stood up quickly

"Speaking of the devil, where is he?"

"If he is smart, he will be hiding." Prowl said darkly

"Maybe we can get him ta show us how he climbed the tree…"

"If he truly climbed the tree without assistance, I doubt he will have the energy to do it again so soon"

"True, I'll get him tomorrow…"

.

* * *

.

Meanwhile, in Sari's room, Bee and Sari were huddled over a laptop stifling giggles. The yellow mechling had found his techno-organic partner in crime hiding out in the rec. room, where they had broken into seemingly random fits of laughter, earning curious stares from the other occupants, and a suspicious gaze from Optimus. Realising that if they stayed there any longer questions would be asked, so the two had retreated to Sari's room, where Bee had begun his story telling on the laptop. Now they were looking at some static images that the miniature cybertronian had saved to his processor and uploaded onto the laptop, most were in the moments where Prowl had lost his cool and freaked out, his facial expressions bringing on hysterics from the two as they relived Bumblebee's time in the tree.

Their laughter hadn't gone unnoticed, a loud knock at the door alerted the two that their leader was waiting outside. Sari quickly shut the laptop between fits of giggles and called for Optimus to enter. He did so, and his gaze fell upon the two youngsters huddled together on the makeshift bed, each wearing mischievous grins.

"I have reason to believe that you two are up to something, or at least have been." The tall red and blue mech said, fixing them with his stern gaze.

Bumblebee who had tried to keep a straight face, suddenly burst out with a fresh peal of laughter, falling onto his back and covering his optics with his servos. The sound beginning to get high pitched as he fell deeper into hysterics, in a failing attempt to calm himself he curled away from the two other occupants and faced the wall. As soon as the cute yellow mechling started laughing, Sari did too, it was infectious, moments later the two youngest members of the autobots were clutching at each other in uncontrolled laughter, tears were streaming down Sari's cheeks and she was sobbing for breath. When they managed to calm down they looked at Optimus again, only to be met with an openly bewildered and confused stare.

Again, they laughed.

"Would some bot please tell me what's going on!" Optimus cried, throwing his servos in the air in exasperation.

"P-Prowl!" was all Sari could manage between giggles, the name only made Bumblebee laugh harder, the small bot now rocking back and forth with his helm tilted up to the ceiling.

The poor mechling couldn't cry and didn't have the need to breathe to dampen his laughter like Sari, at this rate he was going to injure himself.

Optimus decided that he was going to get more answers out of Prowl than Sari and Bee at that point in time, and wisely left so they could calm down.

.

.

Moments later Ratchet walked in

"Alright what's with all this noise?"

More laughing.

Ratchet pulled out a wrench seemingly out of nowhere and held it as though he were about to throw it, the laughing died down to giggles.

"Bee…*giggle* …tricked *snigger* …Prowl!"

"How?" Ratchet asked slowly.

"Read this" Sari giggled, opening her laptop revealing the screen where she had been conversing with Bumblebee. Sari had resorted to asking questions and replying on the computer instead of voicing them aloud so she wouldn't be overheard, their whole conversation was there for Ratchet to see.

Ratchet began reading it, then frowned and threw the yellow sparkling a sidelong 'what the frag?' look, and continued reading, then smirked, the smirk broadened into a grin and by the time he was done reading, the grouchy medic was chuckling softly and shaking his helm.

"Oh, but there's more" the red haired teenager grinned, revealing the static images Bee had uploaded.

The first one was of Prowl , upside down with a look of panic filling his faceplates, Ratchet guessed this was when Bumblebee had taunted the mech by hanging upside down, he couldn't help but let out a loud guffaw when he noticed the blade-like protrusions on Prowl's shoulders were caught in the branches.

Sari and Bee shared a grin and the next still image was shown, the viewpoint was from underneath and how Prowl was wedged between two branches could clearly be seen. He had been struggling to push himself out of it by the way his legs were awkwardly braced against the branches ensnaring him, while glaring contemptuously down at what was at the time, Bumblebee. Ratchet laughed, it was a very funny picture that had already sent the two younger cybertronians back into hysteria, their infectious laughter was not helping him control his mirth any. The CMO walked out of the room chuckling and shaking his helm, he almost felt sorry for Prowl, _almost_.

.

* * *

.

Meanwhile, Optimus was trying to coax a disgruntled black police motorcycle out of his beloved tree, which ironically he had been stuck in barely half a megacycle ago. But the red and blue prime didn't know that, he had yet to find out what had transpired between the two youngest and the cyber ninja.

"Prowl, I have to find out what is going on with our team, in case it affects our performance as a team"

Far above him Prowl sighed, and rested his helm against his forearms, which were resting against his drawn up knees.

"I assure you, this incident will not affect our performance as a team, especially if Bumblebee is a sparkling incapable of fighting Decepticons."

"Prowl…" Optimus groaned in exasperation, the black cyber ninja was being exceptionally elusive tonight.

"And if Bumblebee was not a sparkling would this affect team performance?"

Prowl didn't answer.

"I don't want any rifts being formed between you and Bee, he may look like a sparkling now, but he is still the same Bumblebee we know, and if and when we somehow find a way to change him back, chances are he'll still remember…"

'… _and the rift will remain_' he silently finished.

More silence.

Optimus was about to leave to question Sari again when Prowl finally spoke.

"I underestimated what Bumblebee was capable of, and as a result I fell victim to his pranks."

"…what kind of pranks?"

"… the opportunistic ones"

The tall mech nodded once, satisfied with the answer, and left Prowl alone to lick the wounds inflicted to his pride.

.

* * *

.

Meanwhile Bumblebee was curled up in recharge at the end of Sari's bed, again, he was reminding her of a cat. After their laughter had died down, Sari had fetched a cube of energon and a sandwich from her fridge, then fed the quickly tiring mechling whilst munching on her meal. Now she was starting to tire, and after switching off the lights and her laptop, she crawled under the sheets of her bed.

Barely a breem later she felt a small weight settle beside her as Bee's small form pressed against her side, Sari smiled and held the small mechling close as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review, it's good to know if people are enjoying this or not…**

**~Jazz out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi peeps, sorry for the majorly long delay. I was off having an awesome time in Bali, I'm back now and it's taken me aaages just to find the motivation to get this much done.. lol. Kinda weird seeing as I've been looking forward to this part since the beginning… Well, enjoy and please review!**

**

* * *

**

Sari woke up with a start and sat up quickly. The room was dark and silent. She wasn't sure why she woke up until she felt that something was clamped around her wrist. She gave a startled yelp when whatever was attached to her wrist _moved_. Moments later the glow of familiar azure optics greeted her, it was then she realised that it was _Bumblebee,_ who had been gnawing on her wrist during recharge. He still hadn't let go.

"Bee… Do you mind _not _eating me when you sleep?" She mumbled drowsily and pried said robot off her arm. Bumblebee growled an unidentifiable complaint at having been disturbed from recharge, but was too tired to consider _why_ he had been woken. He then curled up with his back to the red haired teen and went straight back into recharge.

Sari however was having no such luck. Even though the yellow sparkling was no longer chewing on her wrist, it still hurt. In fact, she was beginning to identify a stinging and burning sensation, where what was most certainly the robot version of drool had contacted her skin. As the pain increased, Sari got a bit more worried.

_What if she was having an allergic reaction to robot spit?_

The techno-organic human made the brave decision to get out of bed and rouse the infamously cranky Ratchet from recharge.

It wasn't so bad, after he'd finished cursing in what must've been ten different languages, he was willing to hear her out. That was in comparison to cursing _every known swear word_ in ten different languages, and then some.

And so Sari told him about how Bumblebee had tried eating her hand in his sleep, and showed the old medic her wrist which was now red and beginning to blister. The CMO hissed through clenched teeth and carried her over to a nearby sink, instructing her to rinse it with water. Then rushed off to the massive medical cabinet filled with an assortment of chemicals. He pulled out a jar filled with white power and proceeded to sprinkle it over her wound. The moment the powder got wet, it fizzed and frothed until there was nothing left to react with.

"As you may or may not have noticed, cybertronians do not eat or digest things, like organics do" Ratchet started

Sari frowned and gave Ratchet a puzzled look, unsure where this was going or how it related to her strange injury, but stayed silent.

"Therefore, we don't need anything like saliva to aid with digestion, like an organic does" Ratchet continued

"So if cybertronians don't have saliva, what was in Bee's mouth that did that to my skin?" Sari asked gesturing to the blistered skin on her wrist.

"Acid." Ratchet replied, but he was scowling, which usually meant it was more complicated than that.

"There's not supposed to be _anything_ in his mouth, and if this really is acid, then it's most likely corroding the inside of the glitch's mouth right about now." The old medic grouched while walking out of the med bay, knowing that he was going to be busy fixing up a certain yellow mechling. _Again_.

* * *

Bumblebee gave an indignant squawk at being disturbed from recharge a second time that night. He woke up to find himself being carried away from the warm sanctuary of Sari's bed to the cold and sterile environment of the med bay. By the time he identified the familiar route to the med bay, the yellow mechling was well and truly awake, and becoming more and more anxious by the nanoklik. So he began to take it out on one of Ratchet's digits, Bee did not realise he was gnawing on the medic's finger until Ratchet gave a startled yell.

"OI!"

_**huh?**_

_**...Why is Ratchet's finger in my mouth?**_

Bumblebee hastily spat said digit out of his mouth, and pulled a face, then threw Ratchet a 'what the frag?' stare.

"See, this is why you're going to the med bay" the red and white mech said in a scolding tone as he entered the room.

The yellow sparkling's confused glare intensified.

Then he saw Sari nursing her wound, fear and concern for the teen quickly replaced confusion.

Ratchet placed Bumblebee on the metal examination table, and Sari hopped up and sat beside the mechling while the medic examined the finger that Bee chewed.

"Hey Bee!" Sari grinned and rubbed one of his horns affectionately, and the yellow sparkling purred and leant further into the touch.

"I suggest you don't sit too close to him Sari, the last thing you want is for him to bite you again" the old medic's gruff voice interrupted them.

Sari sighed but obediently shuffled to the side, out of Bumblebee's immediate reach. Meanwhile Bumblebee was starting to freak out from the combination of Ratchet's words and Sari's actions, without realising it, he clicked and whirred in increasing distress.

Bee shrieked in horror when Ratchet revealed the finger that he had been chewing on, the outside metal had pretty much dissolved away, exposing circuitry, which sparked as the metal there dissolved too.

"Whatever this slag is in your mouth, it's pretty strong." Ratchet muttered whilst he tended to his own wound.

Bumblebee's azure optics widened further and he slapped a servo over his mouth, beginning to shake his helm in shocked denial.

"Alright kiddo, open… Where the frag did you go?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Bumblebee slid down against a wall, panting hard, though not from exhaustion but from fear.

After his venting had calmed down, he raised a shaking servo to optic level, examining it in the dim light. He quickly shoved his fingers in his mouth and bit down, sucking hard. He yanked his fingers out of his mouth and examined them again, they now glistened with a coating of the strange liquid, but there was no damage like what he had seen on Ratchet or Sari. Out of curiosity, he rubbed the liquid between his thumb and fingers, and discovered it was slimy. Bee snarled in disgust and spat some onto the ground beside him.

_**Gross!**_

A soft hissing sound caught his attention, and he looked down to see that his 'saliva' was reacting with whatever was on the ground.

_**This keeps getting weirder and weirder…**_

Eventually the hissing stopped and a brown sludge was what remained. Bumblebee could not gather enough courage to touch it.

He heard Ratchet's voice calling for him, but did not feel ready to face the unforgiving med bay, so he opted for another hiding place. Obviously, sitting beside a doorway was not a wise place to hide.

That was when he realised he was in _Optimus's_ quarters. He also noticed that the Prime was recharging.

_**Meh, I'm sure he won't mind if I hang out in here for a while**_

The sparkling sought out the darkest corner in the room, which happened to be under Optimus's berth. However, the moment he was halfway across the open ground, Ratchet burst into the room rather loudly, rousing Optimus from recharge in the process. The outsight lighting silhouetted the CMO's frame and cast a giant shadow over the tiny mechling. Both bots froze when they locked optics. Bumblebee wore the same expression as a deer caught in headlights, while Ratchet glared at him through narrowed optics.

"…you…!"

Bumblebee sprung into action the moment Ratchet did, the yellow sparkling dove for under the berth, while the medic dove after the sparkling.

Ratchet fell short by a hair's breadth, and Bee darted deeper into the shadows, watching the medic with wary optics.

Optimus Prime sat up to see Ratchet sprawled across the floor of his quarters, the sight was comical, and the red and blue truck-former felt tempted to laugh, but curiosity got the better of him.

"May I ask why you're on the floor, Ratchet?" Optimus said quirking an optic ridge.

"You may" Ratchet grunted, sliding forward and blindly reaching out into the shadows.

"Then, why are you on the floor?" Optimus pressed on, he should have known better than to give Ratchet such an open-ended question.

"Because…" Ratchet trailed off, after having scoped out most of under the berth, except for the darkest corner, where he realised Bee was hiding.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee's vents hitched and he shrank back, pressing his back against the wall as he watched Ratchet's giant servo grope closer.

"Aha! Gotcha!" Ratchet called out triumphantly as his fingers latched onto Bumblebee's leg and he dragged the struggling sparkling out from under the berth.

"Because…" Ratchet continued, dangling Bumblebee by the leg at optic level "we seem to be having a _small_ pest problem."

The mechling tried and failed to swing up and bite the digits holding him, so he squawked insistently to be let down. Ratchet however, was having none of it, and simply ignored him, once again addressing their leader as he headed out the room.

"I've got it under control now Prime, you can recharge in peace"

Ratchet briskly walked off to the med bay, leaving a befuddled Optimus behind.

Once there he placed the still struggling sparkling on the examination table.

"I will tie you to this table if you don't behave!" The red and white ambulance snapped.

Bumblebee stopped struggling, and did as he was told to, opening his mouth so the medic could check for damage.

There was none. However any medical instrument of Ratchet's that touched Bee's oral fluids sizzled and melted or decomposed, depending on what it was made of. Ratchet also discovered that the contact with Bee's fluids was doing more damage than it had before, raising suspicion that the 'acid' was increasing in concentration.

"This … _slag_ in your mouth, behaves like an acid… So we'll call it that. It attacks anything _but_ you, so it must be some part of a natural process… I've treated many mechs, most of them victims of war, but sparklings aren't in my medical field, so I can't tell you if this is natural or not" Ratchet explained to the mechling, though it was mostly to get his own thoughts in order.

_**Oh, that's just great.**_

"Well there's nothing I can do for you at the moment, so you might as well go get some recharge." Ratchet said gruffly, picking Bumblebee up and placing him on the ground.

The yellow mechling shrugged and meandered off to his berth room, only to realise that his berth was too high off the ground for him to reach on his own. No amount of climbing skills would help him scale smooth metal, so he went off to Sari's room. He found her already sleeping in her soft warm bedding, but instead of climbing up to join her, he crawled underneath into the dark space between the tyres. He didn't want to bite her again, even if it was accidental, and thanks to his now lightweight body, recharging on his metal berth would be no more comfortable than recharging on the ground.

The yellow mechling settled down and curled up, just as he closed his optics he heard a muffled moan above him. He had _thought_ Sari was asleep, but she must have woken up feeling a little frisky, Bee could relate to that.

Bumblebee bit back the urge to laugh as another moan sounded above him, and wisely chose to tune his audios right down.

_**Ignorance is bliss**_

Moments later the yellow mechling fell into a blissful recharge, curled up underneath Sari's bed.

* * *

…**Must stop laughing! X3 Could not help adding that part in! The idea just popped up and made me grin, so I HAD to share. =]**

**Aaah yes… 'Ignorance Is Bliss', I do love that motto… I really wish I could just mute my hearing in instances like that, lucky robots! DX Pillows don't really work… I tried. =[**

**I don't think I'll be able to incorporate the explanation for sparklings in my story, so I'll explain it now while I remember.**

**In this fic, there are both the 'industrial' method of reproduction, and the 'sparklings'. (dunno what else to call it... oh well)  
**

**The industrial is what was demonstrated in TFA, where there was the whole deal with putting a spark into a protoform. This is the method the cybertronian population rely on.**

**Then there's sparklings, where another spark is created during a sparkmerge, and it stays beside it's 'mothers' spark and feeds off it, slowly getting stronger, before it travels to a developing protoform within a temporary 'gestation chamber' that would have started to develop with the spark and protoform etc. So yeah, it works simular to a human pregnancy. Anyways, this very rarely happens, so in cybertronian society a sparkling would be quite revered. **

**Have I bored you yet? =]**

**review if you liked/didn't like something about this chapter... I'll start replying to them here in future chapters =]  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**InTheLight1396****: I'm glad you are enjoying it, having Bee running away from Ratchet like that was a spontaneous idea… a majority of the 'funny' parts in my story come up like that. The explanation on sparklings is based on concepts that I've commonly found here on fanfiction, and I've altered it to suit my fic, I'm glad someone found it useful ;]**

**Writergurl616****: You'll get your answer in this chapter =]**

**To the anonymous reviewer:**** And it's readers like you who keep me writing. =] That fic sounds interesting, I think I'll go check it out when I get the chance to(thanks for suggesting it).**

**Pikaseel:**** Indeed she was. XD If she's lucky Bee won't bring it up just to embarrass her!**

**

* * *

**

When Bumblebee awoke to silence, he had a brief moment of panic where he believed he had gone deaf again. Then he remembered to turn up his audios.

Well, based on what the yellow mechling could hear from underneath Sari's bed, the whole autobot base was in chaos looking for him.

"Bumblebee?"

"BEE!"

"GET YOUR FRAGGING AFT OUT HERE KID!"

… _**whoops**_

"Yelling isn't going to make him come out, you know!" Sari nearly yelled herself, her voice strained slightly as an indication of how stressed she felt. Bumblebee could be anywhere, there was a possibility he was not even in the base, and anything could have happened to him, he might be safe, but then again, he might not. What Sari didn't know, was that her missing robotic friend was the monster hiding under her bed, literally.

.

* * *

.

Bumblebee hesitantly crawled out from his secret hiding place, he froze when he saw Prowl walk past the open door, obviously looking for him in his own ninja-esque way. He heard the ninjas sneaky footsteps pause, then come back.

Prowl had seen him.

Wether it was instinctual fear, some kind of robot-adrenaline, or he just simply wanted to make things difficult for Prowl, Bee didn't know, but he found himself diving back under Sari's bed in an attempt to escape the inevitable. But Prowl got there first, and Bee was dragged back out by the legs and held upside down in front of familiar grey faceplates. The stoic mech's blue visor revealed nothing as he carried a struggling sparkling off to the centre of activity.

Bumblebee figured he was in a slag load of trouble.

He wasn't too far off the truth.

But it was hard to stay angry at someone who was only three feet tall, had a bright yellow paint job and wide, innocent blue optics. It didn't mean he was out of trouble, it only meant that they got over it sooner.

He received a pep talk from Optimus about the dangers of tuning down his audios like he had, after the team had figured that much out of course. Bumblebee had sat there on one of Optimus's wide blue palms with a bored expression, until he decided that the Prime's thumb looked rather tasty and lunged for it. Luckily for Optimus, Ratchet had been nearby and was quick to catch on to the mechling's sudden interest in his leader's servo. Bumblebee's lunge fell short as the CMO caught him mid pounce, shaking him out of the trance like state he had been in. Innocent blue optics blinked up at the red and white ambulance in confusion. Ratchet held the sparkling upside down by the legs, at arms length so Bee couldn't bite.

The fire truck-former gave Ratchet a puzzled stare, first the incident in his room and now this, his confused expression mirrored by the rest of the autobots, who had also witnessed the old medic's strange behaviour.

"He was going to **eat **your _servo._" the medic explained to Optimus in a matter of fact tone.

.

.

There was a stunned silence and the Prime's faceplates went blank.

.

.

"Uh…Excuse me?" Optimus asked carefully, silently wondering if the CMO had a few screws loose in his ancient processor.

"Yeah you heard me right." Ratchet said in a haughty tone.

Jazz and Bulkhead chose that moment to start laughing. The notion of a tiny mech like Bumblebee posing a threat to a bot as large as Optimus was too much to consider in a serious manner.

"I don't think they're going to believe you." Sari giggled

"Somehow I don't think that's possible" Prowl said, his gaze switching between Optimus and the small yellow mechling dangling upside down in Ratchet's grasp.

"Yes, but we never thought that you getting stuck up in your own tree was possible either" came the medic's snide remark.

Bumblebee chirped in agreement then sniggered.

_**Buuuurrrn!**_

Prowl's contemplative expression soured into a scowl and he shot Jazz a glare.

"Hey don't look at me, I didn't spill" Jazz shrugged, raising his servos in a placating gesture.

Bulkhead and Optimus exchanged confused glances; they were the only bots now who didn't know about Bumblebee's prank.

"Prowl was stuck in his tree?" Bulkhead piped up.

"Hehe, yeah!" Sari sniggered

"Haha! That would've been pretty funny!" Bulkhead chortled, keeling backwards with laughter as he tried to imagine the normally cool, calm and collected motorcycle stuck in his tree.

"Maybe you could show them what Bee did to your finger last night?" Sari asked the medic, trying to change the subject and sparing the unfortunate ninja bot's pride.

"There's nothing to show them, Sari, I've repaired it." Ratchet sighed.

"Oh, ok… Well Bee chewed on my hand in his sleep last night, and this is what happened" Sari said while she unwrapped the bandage around her wrist (which the autobots had only just begun to notice) and revealing the blistered and broken skin beneath.

Bumblebee keened sadly and looked away, knowing what was underneath and feeling guilty for it. Cybertronians could repair that type of damage quickly, organics were not so lucky, they had to bear the pain until the wound healed, and the wound left them vulnerable to illness. Sari was fragile in comparison to his own kind, he'd made a promise to himself to protect Sari at all costs, he wasn't doing a very good job if he had to protect her from himself.

There was a collective gasp when the autobots saw Sari's injury, it was obvious that the wound Sari had was caused by chemical means, rather than the mechanical means of Bee chewing her arm.

"Bee's got some kind of concentrated acid in his mouth" Ratchet began to explain "I did some research on Teletraan two this morning, and found that sparklings are known to consume metal, it allows them to grow. The acid in their mouth helps to dissolve and break up the chunks of metal so it can be transported through the energon lines. But Bee's not your average sparkling, as you all probably know by now. The acid in his mouth is far more concentrated than it should be, and from the way he keeps turning on us without realising it, I'd say his urges to eat metal are much stronger than the average sparkling too. It may be possible Bumblebee's body is trying to catch up to his processor, he may well be a grown bot before he knows it" The medic finished, giving the mechling still dangling from his servo a wink.

Bee chirped happily, and then tried to swing up and bite the medic's fingers, even though he couldn't reach. Ratchet made no effort to stop him, instead chuckling each time the yellow mechling failed to swing up far enough.

"Alright kid, let's go find you something else to chew on, there's bound to be some spare cybertronian metal in the medbay somewhere…" Ratchet trailed off as he entered said room, leaving the rest of the autobots to disband and ponder this new information.

After some time of 'patiently' waiting on Bumblebee's part, the medic returned with a servoful of metal pieces, of which he had cut from a larger sheet to suit little Bee's size.

"Now I don't know how much you're going to need or how fast you'll go through it, but I suggest you subspace these… That is assuming you still have your subspace compartments." Ratchet said, tipping the pile of metal slices in front of the mini car-former.

Bee chirped then dove for one and shoved it in his mouth, holding the metal between his denta, he checked for his subspace compartments which were, unsurprisingly, still there. By that time the metal between his denta had completely dissolved, and the metal slice dropped from Bee's mouth, a bite sized chunk missing out of one side.

The yellow mechling picked it up and examined it with a great deal of curiosity, it was the first time he had been able to bite through anything in such a manner, and the denta marks fascinated him.

Bumblebee figured that as he grew, his bite marks would get bigger, so he subspaced the bitten metal slice for later comparison.

After subspacing as much of the metal as he could, the yellow mechling stealthily climbed down from the examination table, and snuck out of the medbay, before the medic decided to run any tests on him. Bumblebee didn't want to know what it felt like to be a guinea pig today, so he sought out the safety of his oversized buddy.

He found Bulkhead in the corner of the rec. room, billboard sized canvas stretched before him, mop in his giant three clawed servo. Of course, because Bee was so small, the green behemoth hadn't noticed him enter the room, and being so deep in thought, hadn't noticed said mechling climb up onto his shoulders. Until Bee's upside-down faceplates were centimetres from his own.

"OH! How did ya get up there, lil buddy?" He asked the yellow mechling perched on his head cheerfully.

Bumblebee clicked, squawked and chirped enthusiastically, telling Bulkhead all about it, sounding very much like a baby chicken stuck on fast forward.

The mechling paused his chattering to contemplate Bulkhead's painting, a blob of swirled together colours with no real shape to them, well none that he could identify.

"Squeak?" _**Are you going abstract this time, Bulky?**_

"Oh I dunno what I'm doing Bee…" Bulkhead sighed

"Muurr…?" _**Do you ever?**_

A tiny smirk played itself across his small grey faceplates as Bumblebee entertained himself with an idea.

Moments later, he clambered down his green friend and onto the ground, where he approached the barrels of various coloured paints.

Bulkhead watched him curiously, before he understood his small friend's intentions.

"Do you wanna paint too?" He asked the yellow mechling that was now inspecting the barrels of paint, occasionally peering into the contents.

Bee chirped happily, though he was not intending to paint on a canvas that was like Bulkhead's. He found a human sized paintbrush nearby, sometimes Sari joined in and painted in small details that the cumbersome servos of Bulkhead couldn't manage. Bumblebee dipped his paintbrush into a barrel of pink paint (Primus knew why Bulkhead had a whole barrel of pink paint) and gazed at his canvas thoughtfully, wondering where to put the first stroke of paint. Anywhere within his reach, Bee decided.

Then he pounced on Bulkhead's leg, sweeping the paintbrush across green metal valiantly.

Bulkhead yelped in surprise, but quickly got over it, he should have known not to trust Bumblebee with paint. He surveyed the mechling's handiwork and huffed when he saw the pink smear across a short stubby leg.

Bee giggled, now approaching him with a paintbrush loaded with yellow paint, a leery grin plastered on his small faceplates.

Bulkhead gave the mechling a half hearted frown.

"I'm sorry, Bee" he said in a solemn tone, secretly dipping the mop into a barrel of blue paint behind him "…But you leave me with no choice…"

*SPLAT!*

Bumblebee blinked in surprise and peered down at his chassis, now heavily splotched with blue paint.

"SQUEAK!" _**Eeew! Blue does not go well with yellow!**_

The tiny yellow (and blue) mechling shouted some cute version of a war cry, and charged at the great green robot, brandishing his paintbrush like a sword.

And so, the paint war between Bumblebee and Bulkhead began.

It ended a breem later when Optimus walked into a rec. room splattered with a multitude of coloured paints, the heaviest of the damage in the far corner, where the now rainbow coloured Bumblebee and Bulkhead circled each other with loaded paintbrushes in a game of chicken.

"What is going on in here!" Their leader's stern voice cut through the playful and imaginary tension like a knife.

The two youths became aware of their surroundings, and hence the mess they had made. Bumblebee inspected the accidental make-over to the rec. room with a gleeful energy, it looked cooler this way, while Bulkhead's expression was sheepish, knowing he'd probably made most of the mess. Optimus raised a blue servo hurriedly to silence Bulkhead as he opened his mouth to explain.

"Never mind, I don't want to know, just make sure this mess gets cleaned up" The prime said tiredly, sliding a servo down his face before turning on his heels and walking back out the way he came. The two young bots listened to the echoes of their leader's footsteps fade away in silence.

"WOAH!" Sari's head peered around the side of the doorway, her blue eyes wide in shock.

_**I know! It's awesome!**_

Bumblebee gestured wildly to the splotches of multi-coloured paints now decorating the walls, chirping excitedly.

"Yeah… We kinda got carried away with the painting..." Bulkhead said sheepishly while beginning to pick up a barrel that had been knocked over.

"I think it looks better this way" Sari mused.

_**Exactly! We should leave it like this!**_

"Maybe… But Bossbot didn't seem to think so, he told us to clean it up."

_**Forget him, he's a stick in the mud!**_

"And Bumblebee, why aren't you helping!" Bulkhead frowned down at the mechling, who made a show of ignoring him. What Bulkhead realised, was that Bumblebee was busy chomping on a piece of metal, the hunger pangs had _conveniently_ started up again when he was asked to help clean.

Sari watched him make short work of the metal piece in fascination, the mechling ended up eating three of the metal slices before collapsing onto his back with a tired sigh.

"Looks like someone needs a nap!" Sari grinned, lifting the rainbow bundle from the ground and cradling him in her arms.

"Naaw! You're so cute!" she cooed, nuzzling the top of his multi-coloured helm, then realised Bee was still wet with paint.

Bumblebee made a disgruntled noise in the back of his vocalizer

"Hhnn!" _**I am not 'cute'! Devilishly handsome, yes, but NOT cute!**_

"You need a bath first" The teen huffed.

"?" _**What's bath?**_

.

.

* * *

**I'm going to pretend he doesn't know what a bath is, it'll be more fun that way =3**

**Wow, when did I become such a procrastinator? It's taking more and more attempts to get the chapters completed, and they're not coming along easily either.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to reading your reviews! =]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh mai… this has been a long time coming yah? X3 **

**Well, just for your info, I'm studying Photography and Illustration Design at university now… and it's pretty full on, when I'm not doing homework, I'm drawing – transformers of course lol - so I've been working on this in little bits, if it seems to jump all over the place and change styles or something… that's why.**

**I guess the muse has left me entirely these days, I don't think it's going to come back… and I don't think I'll be able to finish this fic – **_**but**_**- you are quite welcome to carry this plot on with your own fics, since my patience is really only towards my art.**

**And a big thankyou to those of you who have reviewed, I am pleased to know you have been enjoying my fic, despite the lack of any real plot. XD**

**But not many people give a sh*t about the author's ramblings… so onwards with the randomness~!  
**

* * *

Bumblebee stared in a mixture of fascination and horror at the sink piled high with bubbles. Sari gave a frustrated sigh as she shook her arm above the sink, trying in vain to dislodge the rainbow sparkling clinging for dear life to her arm.

"Come on Bee! The bubbles don't bite!" The teen groaned in exasperation, Bumblebee shook his small helm and tightened his grip.

_**I'm not so sure about that!**_

The constant popping of bubbles sounded more like an ominous hiss to his sensitive audios, and of course the mass of bubbles were always shifting on their own accord, as though it were alive. An angry, moving blob of detergent bubbles that he didn't want to be near. Suddenly, the pile of bubbles collapsed in on itself with a mighty hiss. Bumblebee whimpered fearfully and scrambled further up Sari's arm.

The techno-organic gave up trying to coax the difficult sparkling into the sink; instead she grabbed a firm hold of him with both hands….

and shoved him in.

Bumblebee shrieked in horror, and clawed at the edge of the sink, trying desperately to escape the noisy bubbles, only to find the foamy mass was clinging to his armour. Suffocating him slowly with its weightless, tickly grip…

… _**What the frag?**_

That wasn't right… The sparkling stopped writhing in terror, and poked at a foamy blob perched on his forearm. The blob slipped off the edge of his armour plating and hung upside down, with a finger sized hole in its centre. Bee sighed in relief, it wasn't alive.

"See, it's _harmless_" Sari stated, her arms folded across her chest. She had gotten soaked when Bumblebee started flailing around in the sink, and was not impressed.

A sheepish giggle escaped Bee's vocalizers, and he carved a smiley face into the mountain of bubbles before him. A smile tugged at Sari's lips as she watched Bumblebee mess around with the soap suds. The mechling felt tempted to fling some at her, but figured he was in enough trouble, so it was probably better to resist the temptation. Sari grabbed a scrubbing brush and began the tedious chore of scrubbing away the layers of paint that coated Bumblebee from helm to pede.

.

.

.

Bulkhead's shoulders slumped in exhaustion, the rec. room was spotless, the only evidence of their game was the empty barrels of paint, and of course, the paint splattered all over himself. With a sigh, the heavy swat vehicle lumbered off to the wash racks. A pressurized spray and strong solvent got rid of the paint easily, Bumblebee's small and fragile frame meant that he would not be able to handle the same treatment, so he had to have a slower and gentler method; a 'bath' is what Sari had called it. He wondered what it was like being so small and fragile, he would have asked Bee, but for some odd reason he doubted that he'd get a serious answer, even if the mech could suddenly start speaking again.

.

.

.

Optimus glanced up from compiling his weekly report to the Magnus in the console room in time to see Sari stomp in, dripping wet and covered in soap suds. Her sneakers squelched loudly on the cement floor as she stalked up to him and promptly dumped a clean, dry and smug looking Bumblebee in his lap.

"You" she said pointing a finger at the red and blue fire truck sternly "look after him, while I go wash up."

With that the teenager turned on her heels and marched back out the way she came in, a trail of soap suds and water droplets followed behind her.

Bee watched her leave with a tilted helm, wondering if he had really pissed her off that much. It wasn't like he could actually resist the temptation to splash her for very long anyways. He then noticed that he was sitting in his leaders lap, he hadn't really been paying too much attention at whose lap he was rudely thrown onto, just that Sari's behaviour up until the point where she left the room had been highly amusing. He smiled meekly up at the Prime, who gazed warily back at him as though he wasn't too sure what to think about this predicament. He then noticed the data pad Optimus held in his hand and the subtle frown he wore on his lips. Bee concluded that he must've been doing something important, but so boring that he didn't outwardly protest to Sari interrupting him for babysitting duties.

_**Probably a report. Ugh, I hate reports. Maybe I should leave Bossbot to get his boring-important stuff done…**_

With those thoughts in mind he clambered down Prime's long legs, ignoring any protests and raced off.

.

.

.

Optimus sat in a stunned silence, Sari had been gone barely a minute and Bumblebee had already run off to do Primus knows what. What kind of leader was he if he couldn't even keep tabs on a sparkling? He groaned in dismay and stood up to start looking for the troublesome sparkling.

.

.

When Bee had made it into the hallway, he slowed down, unsure of what he should do next. He paused outside Jazz's room and peered in, and found that it was empty, as usual. The white ninja bot was always out and about, a stark contrast to the other resident ninja, Prowl, who seemed to pretty much live in his room and avoid everyone. Bumblebee had always made it his business to drag Prowl out of his room and have some fun every once in a while. It was too bad Prowl didn't seem to have the same notion of 'fun' as he did; camping trips were certainly _not_ one of them. After that incident in the forest, Bee had gone all _anti-_nature. But Jazz always seemed to find things that suited Prowl's interests better; it must be a ninja bot thing.

… _**ninjabots. Where the slag are they hiding now?**_

Bee decided, after checking in Prowl's room and finding them _both_ meditating on the floor, that they were very bad at hiding from him. And thus, he also decided he was in the mood to stir up a room full of ninjas. Using his newfound stealth, he snuck in quietly, and then sat on his aft with a noisy (to his audios) thud, between them. Jazz, who was inexperienced with the how-far-can-I-go-with-this-before-you-snap-out-of-your-meditative-state-and-yell-at-me game, jerked out of his meditation at the sudden noise and snapped his helm in Bee's direction. Bee grinned and waved cheekily to the slightly confused ninja, who was now wondering how Bee had managed to get that close without him noticing it. Much to Bumblebee's disappointment, Prowl hadn't even twitched, he knew this game too well, and it was starting to become a major challenge to get Prowl to react.

Bee arranged his legs so that his pose imitated that of the black ninja beside him, in a mockery of Prowl's deepest meditative state, and just to piss the black ninja off, he closed his optics and hummed.

Jazz sniggered beside him, causing Prowl to turn his helm (knowing that Bee had his optics closed) and glare at the white ninja for encouraging him, unaware that Bee's finely tuned audios had heard him move.

Bee's optics snapped open and he grinned triumphantly up at the black ninja, who looked momentarily stunned, before he schooled his faceplates back into his 'serious face' mask.

Well. It was a better reaction than what he usually got.

_**Maybe next time I'll try permanent markers…**_

"Bumblebee, what do you want?" The dark cycle-bot asked coolly.

Bee just grinned cheekily, flashbacks from yesterday's tree climbing adventure filling his processor. Particularly the part where Prowl had gotten stuck in his own tree...

… _**That was pure gold, I am NEVER going to forget that… EVER**_

Prowl noticed Bumblebee's stupid grin didn't fade, and his optics looked distant, as though he were remembering something…

His neutral frown deepened into a scowl, he knew _exactly_ what Bumblebee was thinking of.

At that moment, Bee sorely missed being able to talk. How could tease Prowl if he couldn't speak?

.

.

.

Optimus walked down the hallway, watching the ground carefully, particularly the shadowed areas where a child sized Bumblebee could be lurking. He passed by Prowl's room without even checking, until he heard what had become a familiar sounding warble. He backtracked to find his quarry sitting comfortably between the two ninjas, with a sigh of relief his strode in. All three mechs turned to look at him as he entered, Prowl looked mildly relieved, Jazz smiled in greeting and Bumblebee looked downright disappointed.

The prime chuckled good naturedly at this "I'm sorry Bumblebee, but Sari has put me in charge of supervising you for now, not Prowl or Jazz"

He paused a moment in thought after he had picked up the small transformer "I can't honestly be that boring now can I?"

"…." The straight line of the yellow mechling's mouth said it all.

"Hmm… Apparently I can"

He nodded politely at the ninjas before exiting the room with Bumblebee in his careful servos.

By the time he had returned to his console, Bee had gone into recharge, carefully placing the peaceful mechling onto his lap, he resumed writing up his weekly report to the Magnus.

Just as he was sending the document off, Sari bounced in, all clean and tidy, blue eyes sparkling in the wake of a 'brilliant idea'.

"You know what! Now that Bee's small enough to fit inside my room without breaking stuff, we should have a sleepover at my place!"

Optimus stared at her, stunned into silence.

The only sound that could be heard was Bumblebee's snoring from Prime's lap.

* * *

**And I leave you now, with this cliffhanger. =|**

**Yaaaayz~! SLEEPOVA~! 8D**

**Reviews are appreciated ^_^**


End file.
